Choices
by Hayleyj9
Summary: When the reader loses what's left of her family to the supernatural world she ends up with the Winchester brothers, but will they be able to protect her? Or will she be the one to protect them? As she heads into her next birthday she finds herself becoming someone that plays an important part in the supernatural world and choices that could change her path drastically.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You haven't felt this good in a long time you think as you feel the burning in your legs and this amazing smell coming from your prey. You could smell it radiating off its body as you chase it deeper into the woods. Not quite understanding what you were smelling. All you can think about is making it suffer like it did to all those poor people it slaughtered and tore apart. As you start to get closer you pounce on it. You both go flying to the ground wrestling to a stop. Grabbing the silver dagger that you love so much you shove it into it's gut ripping it up to the throat. It howls in pain and you take that moment to stab it in the heart . You quickly jump up and cut its head off.

As you stand there trying to catch your breath you can hear the boys running for you screaming your name. Damn, you think they're fucking pissed. "(Y/N)," cries Dean and you can hear the anger and fear in his voice. "I'm over here boys," you yell. They come crashing through the trees towards you, seeing the dead werewolf on the ground. " What the hell were you thinking," yells Dean and you see Sam looking at you with frustrated eyes . Dean always makes you nervous when he his angry. You start to stutter " I'm sssorry." "That doesn't cut it (Y/N)," Dean yells. He grabs you and pushes you towards a tree making you lose your breath when you finally hit it. "Dean go easy on her she did good and looks fine," Sam intervenes. Sam knows how you feel when Dean is angry and always tries to help you. But Dean just ignores him. He pulls up your shirt and you start to protest but Dean's furious and looks at you his eyes angry. "(Y/N) you have blood all over your shirt and I'm checking to make sure you didn't get hurt, or worse bit. You know what I'll have to do then," he says. Your jaw drops in disbelief as he finishes up. He puts your shirt back down and walks to where the dead werewolf lays. "Where is it's head?" He asks. As you start to answer you feel a hand come down on your shoulder and you jump. You look up to see Sam looking down at you smiling. His smile can make even the worst moments okay you think. " I'm glad you are okay," he says. Then his smile fades and says, " What would have happened if Dean and I didn't kill the other two in the pack?" You start to answer but Dean cuts you off, " They would have chased you down and tore you apart before me and Sam could have gotten here." You sigh and roll your eyes before thinking about it. This pisses Dean off and you see him moving towards you. You let out a little yelp and turn around running back to the Impala. " Get your ass back here little girl," he yells. "I'm not a little girl," you reply. He says something else but you can't understand it because of all the noise you make from your feet hitting the ground. You see the Impala and run to the back door and jump in. You turn around and look out the window grateful not to see Dean right behind you.

You try to calm your breathing down and relax. The boys probably won't be back for awhile you think. They have to hide the evidence so no poor hiker runs across a dead body. As you sit there you think about what the smell was coming from the werewolf and why it smelt so good. " Must have been the adrenaline of the chase," you say to yourself. Then your mind wonders to Dean and why he was being so mean. Did he really mean what he said if I'd been bit you think? Of course you do I mean he didn't even flinch when he said it. You feel your body wanting to cry and the sadness creeping in. "No," you say. You haven't cried in 5 months and you don't plan to start now. I'll never be that weak little girl again. You pull your mind away looking out the windows to see if you can spot the boys but don't see anything. It's probably going to be awhile you think as you lay your head back unto the seat. You feel yourself starting to fall asleep.

You hear laughing that wakes you up from your nap and you get all excited because you hear the familiarity of it. You dash of your bed and run to the kitchen where it's coming from. You run into your brother's arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home today?" You ask excitedly. " We wanted to surprise you," they say . You hear the door open and see him walking through and your heart skips a beat. You run and jump on him wrapping your legs around him. "I've missed you so much Ty," you say as you kiss him. " I missed you too baby," kissing you back. " Oh come on now that's enough, Shawn says, we're starving help your brother's find some dinner." You get down and start laughing at them as they are raiding the fridge. "What's so funny Lil sis?" asks your oldest brother Shane who is 25. You smile and say nothing. "How long you guys home for?" You say. "We are back for 12 weeks, " Shane replies with a smile. "Yay" you scream and they laugh. " I'm sorry (Y/N) I know your lonely when we are gone," Shane says sadly. "I understand, you say, it's not your fault." All three of them work in the military and the training takes them away often. You just hate to be alone because they are all you have left and you worry about them all the time. Your mom died of cancer about 3 years ago and your oldest brother Shane manned up and became your guardian. "We missed you so much when we're gone as well (Y/N)," your other brother Shawn says. You smile and hug them all one more time then say, "let's get some dinner."

After dinner you all stay up telling stories and drinking a few beers. Around 2am you head to your rooms. You and Ty head for your room hand in hand. When you get to the room you grab your pjs and head to the bathroom to get dressed. Coming back into the room you see Ty laying on your bed only in his boxers. You look at his toned body and go to your side of the bed and get in. He instantly pulls you to his chest. You snuggle your face into him. Then he picks up your chin and brings your lips to his. He pulls you onto him and you straddle him. He continues kissing you telling you how much he missed you as he starts kissing your neck and keeps going down towards your chest. You start to feel his cock get hard under you. You roll of him hitting the floor. "(Y/N), are you okay?" He says surprised. You start to blush feeling stupid. You look at the floor and start to mumble embarrassed. You look up to see him smiling which calms you down. "I'm sorry Ty but you know how I feel about this," you say shyly. "I know, he says, I just missed you." Smiling you sit on the side of the bed by him. "The talk again huh?" he asks. "I'm only turning 17 in a month and I want to go to college. I need to be safe. And you know my mama wanted me to wait tell I was older she said that was the right thing to do. I just want to make her proud," you say. " I know, Ty replies , I would never force you. But we can't even mess around?" Sighing you say, "no Ty I don't want to tempt." "Okay well let's at least get some rest I'm beat." You both lay down and cuddle falling asleep quickly in each others arms.

You wake up to find you are alone and bed and get worried that it was all a dream, but then you hear voices coming from the living room. You quickly get dressed and join them. " Good afternoon sunshine," your brothers say together. You laugh at them because they are so much alike. "Damn what time is it?" You say looking to the clock. "Wow 3pm I must have been really tired." " It was a late night," Shawn says. "Hey (Y/N), Shane says excitedly, there's a party on the outside of town tonight at 10pm that few good friends are hosting want to come with us?" "Hell yeah," you say.

The rest the day you just stay home and just hang out with them. Around 10pm you all pile into Shane's green Chevy. He turns around and looks at you and Ty and glances to Shawn in the passenger seat. "There's going to be drinking and I want all of us to be careful and think before doing something stupid, okay? I want us to keep our jobs," he says. Yes sir, you all say laughing and he starts laughing as well.

Heading down a dark back road going to fast and all singing along to one of your favorite songs you hear Shane yell. He swerves to miss two men in the middle of the road. Shane tries to control the pickup but he loses. "Hold on," he yells as the pickup starts to roll. It feels like forever before you stop and your forcing yourself to stay conscious. You are suspended upside down and you can hear Ty start to scream when two men start ripping him through his window. You reach for him but they are already pulling him out. You panic and rip out of your seat belt falling hard. You get up and start shaking your brothers begging them to get up. Shane starts trying to get out and you can see he is bleeding badly from his head. As you try to help a hand grabs your ankle and you scream. He rips you over the broken glass and metal of the window tearing the flesh on your stomach. You start kicking and one man says, "stop fighting you whore," as the other one laughs. Then you see Shane run up behind him knocking him down with a punch. "Get off her you filthy son of a bitch," he screams. The men turn to him and start coming at him. Shane stabs one of them in the chest and all he does is laugh. He then opens his mouth and it's full of teeth. Shane's eyes bulge in terror and he looks at you, " run (Y/N)," he cries. You turn around and run for the truck to get your other brother. As you look back you can see them ripping out his throat and you fill yourself scream. As you reach the truck you find Shawn is awake trying to get himself out. "I can't feel my legs," he cries with panic in his eyes. You start to pull him out as he whimpers in pain. You can see where a piece of metal is sticking out of his side and it goes all the way through his back. Oh fuck you think as you start to drag him away hoping to hide. You look around and don't see the men but instead hear Ty screaming in the distance. " I need to go help," you say but look down at Shawn who needs your help as well. You start to drag Shawn again begging him to help with his arms. Then he sees Shane's dead body and he let's out a cry. "I know, you cry back but we have to try to hide." Then you see the men start to come towards you. "Run (Y/N), Shawn yells, just leave me!" But you know you would never do that you would protect him tell you died. He was all you had left. They approach you laughing maniacally and then you see another figure come out of the darkness laughing as well. It was a female. As they slowly approach you Shawn begs them to leave you alone and to take him. "I love you big brother," you say to him knowing this was it. " I love you sis," he replies with tears streaming down his face. You make a stand and get ready for them. The charge at you knocking you down. You fight like hell and grab a piece of metal you find laying beside you and jam it into the man's face making him fall back screaming in pain. The other man jumps on you and bites your neck but you push him off and turn around to Shawn. You see his cold dead eyes looking at you as you see what looks like the women drinking him. The man that bit you ripped you away throwing you. As you land you hit your head on the concrete. Then you see bright lights and you think it's heaven's light, but then you hear screaming coming from the women and men. You try to crawl away when a handsome man with dark green eyes comes running at you. You start kicking and hitting screaming at him.

"Fuck, she's a having a nightmare," Dean says as he blocks your hits and kicks. The boys are in the back seat trying to calm you down. "(Y/N), wake up," yells Sam. Then Dean smacks you in the face waking you. "What the hell?" You say taking gulps of air. "You were having a nightmare again Sam says pulling you into a hug. Dean crawls out of the back and leans against to open door. "Was it the same one you always have?" Sam asks while moving a piece of hair out of your face. "Yeah," you sigh. Then you notice your parked in a motel parking lot. "Wow, you say, I must have been exhausted. "Huh I wonder why," Sam says laughing. "Don't encourage her Sam, Dean says angrily, She almost messed up our hunt and we don't need that happening again." Anger raising up in your body and Dean just keeps going on. Grabbing your backpack and jumping out of the car passing Dean you start walking towards the road. "Where the hell you going," Dean calls following you. "I'm leaving I don't want to ruin anymore of your hunts," you say sarcastically. Dean grabs your arm and you turn around and punch him in the jaw. "Aagh," Dean moans grabbing his jaw. He looks at you with the most anger you ever seen. Sam comes jogging over, "whoa easy now you two," he says stepping between you both. You peak around him looking at Dean who is holding his jaw with one hand and the other in a fist, you gulp. "Why don't we take this to the room, Sam says, glancing at a couple then back at you. "Okay," you sigh and Dean is already at the Impala grabbing his and Sam's duffel bags. Your about 15 feet behind Sam following them to the room when the couple approaches you. You get nervous and reach down to your side where your dagger lays putting your hand by it. "Are you okay miss?" Asks the women. "I'm great." You reply nice but firmly. She was looking at your shirt. Oh shit you think looking at your blood covered shirt. You think of an answer. "We hit a dog an hour back and I couldn't just leave it on the road so I picked it up and moved it see," you say showing them a piece of hair which thankfully was there from the werewolf. "Poor little dog," the women says. "I know," you sigh acting sadly. The boys start walking over to you when they noticed you missing. "You okay?" Asks Sam. You just nod. The man looks at Dean and says "You need to be careful driving boy," as he grabs his wife and walks away. "What the hell I'm an awesome driver," he says. "I said that we hit a dog, pointing to your shirt, and I carried it off the road." All Dean does is grunt and walks away. "Oh good one," says Sam as he throws an arm around you and you start to head back to the room.

When you get in the room you can see it's the same cheap motel room as any other. There is two beds, a TV, and a small table in the corner that has two chairs around it. Dean sits in a chair at the table and starts to clean his gun. "Well I'm going to take a shower all I can smell is blood," you say. Dean doesn't even answer. "Okay sounds good, I'm going to get some sleep I'm exhausted," Sam says looking almost asleep as it was. "Well Goodnight babe," you say innocently and he gives you a smile before laying down. You stare at him for a moment before looking up at Dean. He is glaring at you and you turn around and go into the bathroom quickly. What the hell did I do now? You think. But you shrug it away as you get into the shower. You take your time hoping Dean will be asleep before you get out. The water starts to turn cold so you get out and dry off making sure you have no cuts from the werewolf. You look at your back in the steamy mirror and notice what looks like a weird bruise on your back. "Well I can't always walk away without anything," you mumble to yourself. You start to comb through your silky long (Y/C/H) hair that you love. You can still remember how your mom always combed your hair, she loved to make it shine. You smile at the memory and then start to get dressed in a tank top and some old shorts. As you start to pull on your shorts there's banging on the door. You jump and say, "I'm almost done." But before you finish Dean barges in. "Take long enough princess," he says sarcastically. You blush and hurry up and pull up your shorts mumbling sorry. He goes to the toilet and unzips his pants and you hurry out embarrassed.

You see Sam laying in bed and you slowly go over to join him. He looks so adorable you think and warm, "I'm freezing," you whisper. As you quietly pull the covers back you start to climb in but are stopped by an arm grabbing you and pulling you away. "What the hell Dean," you whimper as his hand is hurting your arm. "Sleep in your own God damn bed," he hisses. "I thought you were sleeping in it you say as you look at the floor. "I'll sleep in the chair," he says. "I can sleep in the chair Dean I don't mind," you say softly as you look up at him but he is staring at your chest. He then quickly looks up and walks away saying, "just go to bed and sleep alone!" You crawl into the bed as Dean lays back in the chair and closes his eyes. "What the hell did I do to make him this mad I mean I succeeded in killing the werewolf you think he get over it or even a bit proud," You mumble to yourself.

I hate sleeping alone. At least the boys are in the room you think as you look at Sam who is breathing deep and Dean who is lightly starting to snore. I need to try to get some sleep things will be better in the morning. You toss and turn for what feels like for hours as you try to get some sleep. Finally as you feel yourself start to go you see an image of your brothers all bloody. You snap awake scared. You look at Sam and slowly go over to his bed. Who gives a fuck what Dean says I'm a big girl I can do what I want, you think. You climb in trying not wake Sam but he pulls you into his chest and says, "It's all going to be okay, I promise." You smile as you lay your head down on his chest and fall asleep listening to his heart beat.

"What the hell?" You hear Dean yelling which wakes you and Sam up throwing yourselves off the bed ready for a fight. You look at Dean and you realize he is staring at you. "What's wrong Dean?" Sam asks. "I told (Y/N) to sleep in her own bed." " I got scared," you say looking at Sam. "Oh you got scared huh? But you can chase a werewolf into the dark woods and chop it's damn head off?" States Dean. Sam looks at Dean with his come on be nice face. "I would have slept on the bed instead of the damn chair my back is killing me." "Sorry dude," Sam says pulling on a shirt. "Whatever I'm starving let's eat breakfast before we hit the road," he replies. You all get dressed and load up the Impala stopping at a small town diner before headed back home.

Chapter 2

Once you guys hit the bunker you go straight to your room for some space. As the days go by you try to stay out of Dean's way. You haven't slept in days because every time you start to sleep you get jerked awake by frightening images. There's been a few times where you snuck out of your room to Sam's but you always stop at the door never going in. You didn't want Dean more mad at you.

The boys have been looking for a case for days when suddenly Dean says, "I think I got one guys." You pop awake in your chair looking at him groggily. "Finally, Sam says excitedly, I need to get out of here, I'm going crazy." "You are crazy bro," you hear Dean say to him laughing. Sam just giving him a bitch face.

After giving the report Dean stands up and says, "let's all get some sleep we head out in the morning." As you head for your rooms Sam walks beside you and Dean ahead. "Hey ( Y/N) you can sleep with me tonight if you need to, you look exhausted. Have you got any sleep besides the two hours in that chair?" Sam asks. You look at Sam all excited and say, "thanks I would lo…" but then Dean cuts you off. "She can sleep in her own bed Sam she's a big girl." "What's your deal Dean, huh?" he argues back. Before it gets out of hand you say, "It's okay Sam thanks though," as you head to your room saying goodnight to them as you shut your door.

You lay in your bed and listen to how quiet the bunker is. You start to feel yourself dozing when you hear those men's crazed laughing. You jump out of bed pouring sweat. "Really why can't I get one nights sleep," you beg. Knowing you won't be able to go to sleep you put some running pants on, a sports bra and your shoes. As you head for your door getting ready to go to the treadmill you stop, thinking of a better idea. You go to your closet and grab an old zip up sweater and throw it on. You quietly pass each of the boys room and go up the stairs to the door.

Once outside you take a deep breath of the night air. "What a great idea," you say happy with yourself. Looking at your watch it says 1am and you know you have to be back to the bunker before the boys get up.

You start out at a slow jog working your way to a fast run which you keep up for past an hour then you slow it into a jog then a walk. Looking around you know your miles from the bunker and on some old side street where there was creepy looking houses. Trying not to think of the creepy place you were walking through you tried to enjoy the night. Smiling you started to hum softly. But then movement caught your eye in an alleyway. You saw two dark shapes pressed against a garage. You quietly creeped closer trying to figure the shapes out. Then you saw a couple who looked like they were making out. You walked a bit closer without thinking. As you stare at them your mind wonders. "I wish someone would want me, you whisper to yourself. I miss the being held and the kissing." You stop when you noticed you walked a little to close to them, the man turns towards you and you start to blush, but then as his head turns towards you more the hairs on the back of your neck start to raise and you can see the women is being held all wrong for making out. You look at the man's face and he has blood over his mouth and all his sharp teeth. "Oh come on dude, really? You moan, I just wanted a peaceful night." The vampire turns towards you dropping the women hearing as you hear a sickening thud as she falls to the ground. You reach to the side of your pants to grab your trusty dagger but instead you feel nothing. Panicking you look down and remember that you were only going to the treadmill before last minute thinking to run outside. "Oh no, you groan agitated, I'm so damn stupid." The vampire smirks like he knows and starts running for you. You look around quickly for a weapon but only see beer bottles. You grab one and bust the bottom on the ground so it's sharp. Before you can get yourself back up the vampire hits you with full force. You kick him right in time as he tries to topple on to you. He goes flying and before you think you jump on him and start punching not knowing how angry you are. He grabs your sweater tearing it as he throws you off of him. You hit a couple trash cans and knock them over scaring two stray cats hissing at you as they run away. As he approaches you wait tell he is close enough to you, then you grab the bottle jabbing it into his eye making him howl in pain. You start to jab him in his throat multiple times knowing that you have to get his head off. He falls and your instantly on top of him. He gurgles under you choking in his own blood. You throw the bottle down and it shatters. Grabbing a large piece of the glass you start to saw away at his neck. Using all your strength to get the head off. You can feel the vampire move frantically under you but you push the glass harder. You feel pleasure as you feel the head start to come off even though you know the glass is cutting deeply into your hand as well. You finish cutting the head off and throw it against the building. You start to stand covered in the vampires blood smiling to yourself.

You jump when you hear someone clapping. You turn around to see a man in an expensive black suit with a beautiful smile looking at you. He was an older gentleman but was very attractive with brown eyes and a what looked like a week old beard. "What the hell," you say startled. He just smiles at you. "Who the hell are you and why are you not freaking out right now," you say nervously. "Names Crowley love," he purrs in a British accent. You feel a shiver over your body but it wasn't one of the bad ones. Pulling yourself together you say, " Well that's nice but that's just a name who are, what are you?" As he walks towards you, you back yourself closer to the wall still holding your piece of glass in your hand tightly. "Well, love I'm the king of hell," he replies. "Yeah okay then I'm God" you laugh. He just keeps smiling. Getting nervous you say, " Well Crowley, your majesty or whatever. You know what this is and I would greatly appreciate some help here cleaning this mess up." "I'm not the clean up crew love," he responds with a laugh in his voice. "Come on really, I can really use some help," you plead. "Since you asked so nicely, I can help out but you will owe me." He says smirking. " Yeah umm okay," you say without thinking it through. Turning your back to the man named Crowley you go to the women and check her pulse. " Hey she is still alive but faintly. We have to get her to the hospital," you say turning around to find the man, the vampire and evidence gone. You look startled as you go back to where the vampire was but nothings there not even a speck of blood you stand there amazed.

You jump to your senses when you hear the women groan. " I'm here," you say as you throw her arms over your shoulders and pick her up. She is a bit bigger then you but you feel your adrenaline kick in. You feel strong. You drag her as easily as you can to the street to look for help. As you start to head down the road you see headlights. You raise one arm up waving for help. The car stops and an elderly couple jump out. "What happened? Are you okay?" the little old man shouts. "Help some men just attacked my friend and I in the alleyway. She is losing a lot of blood please call an ambulance." You cry out. As you wait for the ambulance to show you pressure the wound on her neck trying to stop the bleeding. Her eyes flutter open and she whispers a thank you before passing out again. As you hear the ambulance a few miles off you call the older couple over. "I need help! One needs to pressure while the other holds her head. I need a minute I'm going to be sick." You state. They just nod and do as told. You back away slowly and go behind a parked car. You see the old man raise his hand to wave at the ambulance. You take your chance and run.

You don't stop tell you hit the bunker. Your lungs and body screaming at you. You never ran so fast in your life. You drop to your knees hard right outside the bunker door looking at the ground. Taking gulps of air and try to calm yourself down. After a few minutes you say to yourself, " holy king of hell." "Well I wouldn't say holy," Crowley laughs. You don't move trying not to show how he frightened you from just appearing. You can smell power mixed with whiskey and sulfur. You slowly look up at him standing in front of you as your kneeling. " My, my kitten don't you look lovely in that position," he purrs. Standing up quickly with anger you spit, " Why are you here?" "Well now is that any way to talk to someone who just helped your ass," he replies with anger. "I'm sorry it's just been a long night , thank you," you reply earnestly smiling at him. He starts smiling as he takes a step closer and he puts his lips very close to yours, "I never caught your name love?" He whispers as one of his hands move down your face gently. You can feel yourself get lost in his eyes. "I'm (Y/N)," you say quietly not looking away. "Beautiful name it fits you perfect," he says as he stares into your eyes moving closer. You can feel his hot breath and his lips almost touch yours before you break out of the trance taking a step back looking away. Without hesitation he asks, "Do you know that your eyes change color?" "What? No," you say surprised. "Interesting, he smiles. They were (Y/E/C) and then they went to a dark gold but now are back to your regular color. Not knowing what to do or say you just stand there confused. Before he takes another step towards you, you moved to the door. " Well I better go before the boys wake up," you say. "Aw, yes the Winchester's, he replies amused, they might be quite upset to see you like that," as you see his hand move over your clothes that are tore and bloody. Muttering to yourself saying, "damn more clothes ruined, then to Crowley, thanks again for the help," you say as you open the door. "Just remember kitten, you owe me," he says before snapping his fingers and disappearing. " I need to learn that trick," you laugh silently shutting the door behind you.

Once inside you look at your watch which is covered in blood you wipe some away to see the time. "Shit," you mumble. It says it was almost 5am. You quickly go to the bathroom being quiet as you can. Finally after shutting the door you let out a sigh and shrink down to the floor against the door. What a crazy night you think but you feel yourself smiling. "I did good, you say to yourself, I even saved a life by myself." Then you hear moving around the bunker you hurry up and get up turning the shower on. Taking your clothes off you rinse them the best you can in the shower watching as pools of bloody water go down the drain. Your hand starts to throb and you can see its pretty deep. Damn I'm going to need stitches and an explanation for this you think. Placing you clothes in a wet pile you clean your body and hand trying to figure out a plan. Then it hits you. You finish up and get out of the shower drying off. After you finish getting dry you grab the glass you brought in yesterday when you took a bath. You dropped it on the floor and it broke. Your hand was bleeding pretty bad still so you let some blood drip on some of the bigger glass pieces and then you wrapped it in a small white hand towel. When you finished Combing your hair you grabbed your wet clothes and twisted them tell there wasn't any water left. Putting the damp clothes in an extra towel you headed for your room.

In your room you hid the clothes in your bottom drawer covering them with some other clothes. As you push the drawer in and start to stand there's a quick knock on your door followed by Dean coming into the room. He blushes and apologizes after he sees you in just a towel. He starts to head out the door before he sees the bloody towel around your hand. "What happened," he asks coming over and slowly taking the towel off your hand. You hiss and say, "I accidentally dropped my glass in the bathroom and tried to pick up the pieces but cut myself instead. "Your going to need stitches let me go grab my bag," he insists. Smiling thankfully to yourself that you don't he to do it. You tell him your kit is on your nightstand.

He starts stitching your hand up as gently as he can apologizing if it hurt. "It's okay Dean," you say smiling at him but he silently keeps stitching your hand. You notice he looks tired and sad. "Dean are you okay? You ask but still he says nothing. Are you still mad at me?" you whisper almost wanting to cry but you know you wont. He looks up at you with his amazing green eyes and you see how serious he looks so you just look down at your lap instead. When he is done he lays your hand on your lap gently and sighs. " I'm not mad at you and I'm sorry for being such a dick," he says putting his hand under your chin and pulling you face up to look at him. He smiles gently and keeps talking but you can tell he is getting nervous. "I was just scared you were going to get hurt, and when you ran after that werewolf and we couldn't find you tell we heard you guys fighting I felt like dying. I can't lose any more people (Y/N). You and Sammy are all I have and I can't do it without either of you." You look at him amazed because you thought he hated you but he was just worried. "I understand, you say whispering silently, all I have is you and Sam as well." "Will you forgive me then," he smiles. "Of course Dean, I love you and Sammy, you say before noticing you said it. You look up nervously. Oh shit now I ruined it you say to yourself. He just looks at you and grins. You smile back. He leans in for a kiss and when his lips meet yours you can feel butterflies in your stomach and you lean into his kiss. He pulls away and stands up. "I better let you get dressed so we can get a move on, he says with a sparkle in his eyes. Oh and if you need you can sleep with me tonight if you have any more nightmares. "Really?" you say excitedly. "Of course or Sam if it makes you feel more safe," he says as he starts to shut the door. You lay back on your bed the happiest you've been in a long time. This day was already awesome and you couldn't wait to see what else could happen as you get up to get dressed.

Sitting in the back of the Impala you listen to Sam tell you and Dean about the case which happened to be a witch. "I've never dealt with a witch," you say looking up to the rear view mirror where Dean was looking at you. "No worries (Y/N) this will be on Sam and I," Dean smiles through the mirror. "Why do I even come then if I can't help, you whine angrily, I should have just stayed back home." "Don't be like that (Y/N) you help us a lot we need as much help as we can get for research," Sam says as he turns around and puts a hand on your knee squeezing it. You just sigh and pull away to look out the window but glance at Sam as you are turning away. You can tell you hurt his feelings, that was the first time you pulled away from him and not into him. Whatever you think maybe he should stop treating me like a child. You look out the window remembering the first time you woke up to meet the boys.

"Hey Dean I think she's finally awake," yells a man with long hair and who looks like a giant. You stare at him through the slits of your eyelids trying to get use to the light. "My brother's?" you say weakly looking up to this mountain of a man. "Hey it's okay your safe here. My names Sam and this is my brother Dean he points to a man with green eyes and short hair. Looking back to this so called Sam you repeat, "my brother's?" Sam says, "you need to rest now," but you turn away and get up slowly feeling pain everywhere going to the man named Dean whose leaning on the wall and look at him. He sighs and says, "You guys were attacked no body made it but you, I'm sorry sweetheart." Sinking to your knees you knew. You were hoping it was just some wild dream. Sam reached down and pulled you into him on the bed where you cried like that for what felt like hours. Never letting go of him. When you finally slowed down to just a few tears Dean finally asked. "So what's your name and do you have any other family?" You felt a stabbing pain in your heart. "(Y/N)" you whisper looking up to Sam. He looks back at you with the most beautiful smile you ever seen. "Okay (Y/N) we stitched you up, you had some massive cuts on your stomach and you been sleeping for a few days." He says and you pull into him again whispering thank you. You can hear Dean sigh and shift to the bed sitting down. He sits by you and Sam. "(Y/N) I know this hard but you have to be strong, Dean says nicely. So do you have any family?" Looking into his eyes you say, "no there are all I had left." Dean's eyes go dark and looks up to Sam and sighs. "Okay well how old are you, you look young," he says rubbing some tears away from your face. You don't answer but feel nervous. "Um we know a really nice lady who would be able to take you in and give you a somewhat normal life," Sam says. Getting scared you start to panic but try to keep control. You know you don't want to live with a women and go back to a normal life that will never happen. Standing up grimacing at the pain you calm down and lie, "I'm going to be 18 in a few weeks I can take care of myself. What's one year going to hurt you think. You start to head for the door but Dean rolls over the bed and stops in front of the it. "What the hell let me go, I'm going home." You cry. "Calm down (Y/N) you can't go home we cleaned up the mess and everyone thinks your dead. You look at him with shock. It was safer that way he continues that was only part of a pack of vampires if they knew you survived after their friends died they would hunt you down and kill you." You start crying again and you can see Dean didn't like it but you go to Sam and crawl back into his lap. You see Dean giving Sam a look. Sam just shrugs and pulls you close. "I'm not living with some lady, I can take care of myself," you say loudly so they both hear. "Well how about you stay with us tell your healed and we teach you a few things first," Sam says. Dean looks shocked and Sam sets you on the bed and pulls Dean out the door to talk with him. You sneak over to listen. "No and that's final," you hear Dean say. "She has nowhere to go and she will get killed if we let her go you know this." Sam pleads. "Fine Sam just stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes dammit. And dude she has to stop crying like that I can't handle it, it's weak." Dean groans. "Just give her time okay Dean she lost her brother's," Sam says. You hear them grabbing for the door and quickly go to the bed turning away bringing your knees up to your chest acting like you were crying. The door opens and they walk in. Hey (Y/N) your going to stay with us tell we know your healed and safe. We will teach you a few things as well okay?" Dean smiles at you. "Okay," you say looking from one to the other thinking this is going to be hard.

Coming back to now you smile. The boys got attached to you months ago and when you tried to leave they got mad and wouldn't let you. The finally asked you to stay permanently and you were so happy. Sam still questions why you never cry and all you say is I don't want to be weak. It was the truth. You didn't want to be for Dean so you know you will never cry no matter what. They helped you celebrate your 18th birthday but you knowing it was your 17th. You never told them because you didn't want to live in some home for kids. They never dug on anything about you so you knew you could get away with it.

Smiling you turn towards the boys and ask, "How much further?" "We will be there by tomorrow morning," Dean says looking at you smiling. "Looks like your in an a better mood, he says, what were you thinking about back there?" You just kept smiling and he looked at Sam confused. Sam turns around and raises his eyebrows. Feeling playful you sigh and say, "I don't think you care to know," while looking at them with innocent eyes. You know how nervous they get when any kind of sex talk comes up but you were in such a good playful and teasing mood you just had to make them squirm and there was nowhere for them to go. They knew you had a boyfriend before and thought you knew all about sex but you just play off what you watch and hear. Them not knowing you were a virgin and you weren't going to tell them.

"Well you know I have been wondering what it be like to be in a Porno," you say best you can while having a straight face looking at Sam. Sam's face turns completely red and he turns around completely facing the front and Dean has a shocked look on his face. "Aww come on boys you asked," you say giggling. "You watch them all the time Dean don't you think I would look good in one? And Sam, you continue talking You think I would be good in one of those right?" flirting with him. "Come on (Y/N) I don't have time for this," he says shyly and rubs his face with his hands. Leaning up over the seat in the middle of them you push up your boobs and smile I might have to try one someday when I find time from hunting, while looking at Dean. Dean turns quickly into a gas station and before he even parks Sam hauls ass out heading for the store. Before Dean gets out you grab him and he looks at you with lust filled eyes. Wanting to pull away but wanting to stay right there you can tell he was torn. You finally get close to his lips and whisper, "would you like to be in it with me?" And then kiss him gently slowly pulling away. But he grabs your hair and pulls you into him hard his lips crashing against yours. You are stunned not knowing that this was going to happen. A door slams and he jumps and pulls away getting out of the vehicle heading to the store. What have I done you think. I didn't think he would do that maybe he was caught up in the moment you look towards him walking away. Your heartbeat racing you smile to yourself or maybe he wants me you think as you feel this weird sensation in your lower groin.

When they come back out they have some snacks and drinks. Jumping in Sam hands one to you without looking and Dean just starts to drive. Sighing you say, "sorry guys didn't mean to embarrass you." You look down at your drink and feel eyes on you. Peeking up you can see Dean staring at you from the mirror. Sighing Sam says, "its okay, so anyways I was looking into these deaths that the witch is doing and I think she or he is targeting people that it has a grudge against and I doubt she or he will be done anytime soon." "Why do you think that?" I say. "Well these deaths look like it wanted the victim to suffer," he says turning around to show you a photo. "Oh yeah that's gruesome I see why you think that." "Well let's hurry," Dean says as he punches the pedal. You look out the window wishing you could be there already not wanting anyone else to die.

Chapter 4

After getting to town the boys got a hotel room and put their fed suits on to go visit the police station and the morgue. "We won't be gone for more then a few hours okay (Y/N), maybe try to get some rest," Sam tells you. "Whatever just go," you say and they know your pissed. "Stay in this room and don't go anywhere not even to the ice or pop machine," Dean sternly says to you. Rolling your eyes you just lay on the bed waiting for them to leave. Once you hear the roar of the Impala fade away you sit up. "Why do I always have to stay back," you moan.

After about an hour of just flipping through the TV and finding nothing on you decide to get dressed into something warmer and go for a walk to get some fresh air, not caring what Dean said to you.

Once outside you start walking towards what looks like the middle of the town. You see a few people on the streets and they look nice a few even smile at you as you pass them. You see an ice cream place and decide to go in. As you walk in you see a group of about five guys about your age sitting in the corner. You can feel them stare at you as you order your cone and sit. One of them gets up and comes to your table and you just roll your eyes. He leans on the table, "Hey baby where you from?" He asks. "None your damn business jerk," you say to him as you start to get up. You know these types of guys they have no respect and you aren't going to deal with the shit. You get up and leave listening to his friends laugh at him. Once back outside you see a few downtown stores that look interesting so you go in and look around. As your looking at some old books that look interesting your phone rings and Dean's face pops up, the picture of him sleeping with some drool starting to come out. You giggle and then answer, "What's up?" you say. "Hey (Y/N) we are going to be longer we got a lead on the bastard and going to go see if we can find him, oh and be safe and lock the doors he knows we are in town. But hey got to go," Dean says before hanging up. "What a gentleman," you mumble as you put your phone away. Noticing it start to get dark you decide to start heading back.

Outside the store you head towards the hotel but you see a small park with some swings that get your attention. Remembering how you use to love to swing even when you were older. Your mom and brothers would take you to the park just for fun.

You sit down and swing for about ten minutes before you hear laughing and talking come from behind you. You stop the swing and turn around seeing the jerks from the ice cream place. Before you can get moving the one who came up and talked to you runs and grabs your arm. "Whoa baby where you going we just got here," he laughs. "Fuck off and don't touch me," you hiss. He laughs as the other four surround you. You pull out your dagger and he jumps back. "Hey now we just want to talk with you baby girl no need to get all hostile," he smiles. "Nope I don't feel like talking now let me go before I stab one of you," you tell him. "Well see we can't do that, your just to pretty to not have some fun with." One of the other guys say. Knowing how this was about to go down you stab at him and he jumps back, you take off running. You didn't want to kill some douchebag but you would if you have to. You see a nature path and run that way heading towards the motel. As you see the end of the trail and part of hotel you get tackled from the side. Losing your dagger from the blunt force you get pinned down but your able to kick him off you and grab for your dagger but a foot kicks it away. You see the four guys standing behind their leader breathing hard, and you look to the guy who tackled you. "Oh yeah sweetie there's more then five of us. Dale hear was late but lucky for us he cut you off."

You wished you listened to Dean and just stayed put. You start to stand but he pushes you to your knees. "I got something here for you," he says as he grabs his front of his pants and they all laugh. "You might as well kill me now because I'm not touching your nasty ass," you tell him. "Oh baby when we are done with you, you will wish we killed you. Hold her down boys," he yells. You panic but before they grab you, you hear a familiar voice. "Get away from her you morons," he says. Crowley comes towards you and helps you up. "Go away old man before we hurt you," the leader says. Then you hear Crowley laugh and as they charge him he moves his hand in a wave motion and they all go flying. The guys start to get up and run away scared one by one and Crowley looks at you, "ready to leave kitten?" "Yes please," you say as you wrap your arms around him. He snaps his fingers and your back in your hotel room before you know it. You step away from him still a bit dizzy from the shifting. "Sit down kitten and relax for a awhile, Crowley tells you. You find the bed and lay back on it. Now tell me why you were out at night by yourself, I should punish you." "Really daddy I think I learned my lesson," you say sarcastically as you sit up. You look at him and feel bad for talking to him like that so you hurry up and whisper "Thank you by the way." He leans in close to your face and you can smell the whiskey on his breath. He reaches a hand behind your neck and pulls you to his lips as you let them crash together. You look into his eyes and you can feel yourself start to tremble. He sighs and pulls you onto his lap. You don't know why your doing this but you couldn't stop yourself. You straddle him and push hungrily into him. He lets out a soft growl and pulls your hair back biting into your neck and one of his hands goes up your shirt to play with your nipple. As he starts to pinch you accidentally let out a moan and you see his eyes get dark. He throws you onto the bed and crawls on you. "You've been bad for daddy, he says as he starts to go for your shirt but before he even can get it off you feel nauseous and push him off. "Kitten what's wrong he asks you just make it to the floor and start to throw up until blood starts pouring out. It starts to become hard to breath like your lungs are being ripped out. You can barely hear Crowley as he throws things around yelling, "There's a hex bag in here." You see him reaching for you before everything goes dark.

You startle awake hearing yelling. As you open your eyes you can see Sam, Dean and Crowley yelling at each other. Dean has a gun pointed at him and Sam has his demon knife ready. "What the hell guys?" you manage to squeak out. "Kitten your awake," Crowley says coming to sit by you. "Stay away from her!" Dean growls at him. "I just saved her life while you idiots were off doing who knows what," he shouts at them. Sitting up you ask "What happened?" "Well love a witch put a hex bag in your room and I found it just in time," Crowley says. "Thanks," you say looking up at him. "Why are you even here Crowley and how do you know about (Y/N)?" Sam asks. "Well you see boys, she's very important to me so of course I know who she is, he says, leaning into you he smiles and whispers in your ear, see you soon kitten." He snaps his fingers and was gone. You look at the boys and they just stare at you. You decide to tell them everything not wanting to lie.

After you tell them everything, and why you weren't in the room because the witch had to put it there when no one was around, they ask if your alright and want to go find the guys. "I'm fine, Crowley scared them," you say but they still look skeptical. "I'm passed angry, Dean says, so this is the second time you went out in the dark. Don't you ever listen? I knew that cut on your hand looked to deep to just be from picking up a piece of glass. What happens if that vampire killed you, you need to stop being Rambo and be careful, and I'm going to find these guys and kill them for touching you." "I'm with you on that," Sam says. "Let's just get some sleep and go home I don't want to be here anymore," you say as you head to the bathroom. Once inside you shut the door and wash your face. As you dry your face you feel a burning sensation on your back and hiss out in pain. "Guy's there's something wrong," you yell. They bust open the door to see you clutching onto the sink. "What's wrong (Y/N)? Dean asks. "My back its on fire," Dean pulls up your shirt and him and Sam gasp. They see what looks like some language and designs being tattooed on your back. "Holy shit," Dean says. "What is it?" You ask. "Looks like some kind of tattoo burning into your back," Sam replies. "Great today just keeps getting better," you moan. "I think we need to call Cass," Dean says looking at you in the mirror.

Chapter 5

As the pain finally dies down you can hear Dean calling for Cass. Within a minute you hear the sound of wings fluttering. "Yes Dean?" Cass answers. "Something is going on with (Y/N)" he points to your back.

You watch through the mirror as Cass approaches you. "Its not hurting anymore" you say to the angel with blue eyes. You start to shiver when Sam pulls up your shirt to show Cass. "Interesting, this marking is Enochian." You feel his hands gently brush over your skin.

"Do you know what it means," you say softly looking at him. "It says daughter of many," he looks up to you with confusion. "What the hell does that mean?" Dean asks as he pulls your shirt back down. "I don't know but she is important I can sense that." Cass replies.

You turn around and push past all the guys and sit on a bed. "I don't want to be important, I just want to be normal, well being normal as a hunter can be."

"Everything will be okay (Y/N), I promise we won't let nothing happen to you." "Sam I'm not worried about me I don't care what happens to me but I can't lose you and Dean. I just can't lose you guys," you say softly.

"Hey nothings going to happen to us," Dean says as he kneels in front of you and pulls you into a hug.

"Can we just go home? It's been a hell of a trip." Smiling Sam says, "of course let's get going."

"I'm going to see if any of the angels know what this would mean," Cass says. Then you hear the flutter of wings and look around to see Cass has left.

You sigh and start packing your backpack and throw it in the back seat of the Impala and jump in beside it. You can hear the boys quietly talking but you tune yourself out not caring what they say right now. After about ten minutes they get in and you start to head for home.

"You hungry?" Sam asks but you just nod your head no and sigh. You look back out the window and let yourself get lost in the things that fly by, as Dean turns up the music.

About an hour into the ride you smell a hint of sulfur and whiskey mixed with power and you know It's Crowley. You turn in your seat and jump. He is sitting right by you smirking. You glance at the boys to see Sam is sleeping and Dean is zoned out on the road.

"What are you doing here?" you whisper. He smiles and pulls you close. "I came to see how your doing." You smile back at him nervously, then you hear Dean yell and stomp on the breaks making Sam slam into the dash.

"What the hell Dean?" he gasps. As the car stops Dean turns around and goes to punch Crowley but you move in front of it and he hits you in the jaw instead. "Shit, (Y/N) I'm sorry," he says. "Ow damn you can punch, you say, as you rub your jaw, feeling it start to bruise. You laugh I guess that's payback for me hitting you the other day."

"Crowley you need to quit showing up and leave (Y/N) alone," Sam tells him.

"Well I'm just making sure my baby girl is doing okay." You feel yourself blush and Dean's jaw drops, he opens the door and rips Crowley out and slams him into the side of the Impala but Crowley snaps his fingers and is on the other side of the car opening your door. He pulls you out and in towards him. "Umm, Crowley what are you doing?" You say as you push him away.

"You look so beautiful kitten I just wanted a kiss." Shocked and somewhat angry you just laugh. Looking at Dean whose about to blow up you turn to Crowley "just leave me alone right now I'm not in the mood to be dealing with this."

"Whatever love just call my name if you need me, and remember, as his eyes go red, you still owe me and I will be calling for that soon." Then with a snap to his fingers he disappears.

"Well shit another thing I have to worry about," you mumble. "Don't worry about him (Y/N)," Sam says as he pulls you into a hug.

The rest of the ride back home was quiet and you could feel the tension in the air. Before getting out of the Impala you feel eyes on you, you look up to see Dean staring at you in the rear view mirror. You lock eyes and smile. Turning away you grab your bag and head inside.

"I'm taking a shower and then going to bed, you tell the boys, I'm exhausted."

"Us too, but I'm going to make a call I think I have someone who could help us and you will love her." Sam walks away pulling out his phone. "Whatever you say Sam." As you head to the showers taking one last look at Dean who seems to be lost in thought.

Chapter 6

After your shower you throw on one of Sam's shirts which almost goes to your knees. You pull on your underwear and head to Dean's room deciding to take him up on the offer of sleeping with him.

Once you get there he is nowhere to be seen so you wander around trying to find him. Hearing movement in the kitchen you step in.

"Oh hi Sam, you say scanning the room for Dean. He smiles at you from the table. Do you know where Dean is?" You ask.

"He decided he needed a drink and went out, he sighed, do you need help with something?"

Blushing you just shake your head no, feeling disappointed and climb into his lap. "Don't get me wrong I love the cuddling but I'm disgusting and need a shower and your already clean." Sam laughs lightly.

"I don't care right now," you say looking up at him through your hair. He gently brushes your hair to the side and sighs. "It's been a horrible few days," you whisper and he nods. "We will figure this out I can promise you that (Y/N). I called in a friend her names Charlie and she is amazing and smart if anyone can help its her and Bobby." You jump off his lap at the name of Bobby.

Really Yay I haven't seen Bobby for almost two months I miss him so much, you jump around saying and I bet Charlie is amazing," you say as you stop and smile at Sam.

He laughs at you and picks you up and throws you over his shoulder. "Hey you giant don't you drop me I can fall to my death from up here," you giggle. "Ha-ha your very funny short stuff." He says as carries you and throws you unto his bed. "What? feigning a shocked looked, I am not short I'm perfect. It's not my fault you're a mountain. Sam bust out laughing "A mountain?" he laughs. Giggling you say "That's what I thought when I first saw you, your just so tall and built."

"Okay well this amazing mountain will be taking a shower, get comfortable I'll be back in a bit." Feeling yourself get nervous you whisper out "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

"Anytime (Y/N), I will always be here for you," he smiles before leaving the room. Smiling you snuggle into his bed and wait for him to return so he can keep the monsters in your head at bay.

You wake up when you hear someone stumbling and cursing as they come into the room. You can feel Sam holding you, his chest is to your back and his arm around your waist. You push back into Sam to try to wake him.

"Dean is that you?" you ask nervously before the light on the table clicks on from Sam. You see Dean block his eyes and fall unto the bed in front of you. "Dean what are you doing?" Sam snaps.

"I went to (Y/N)'s room to make sure she was okay but she wasn't there so I figured she be in here," Dean's words come out very hostile. You move towards him and Sam reluctantly let's go of you and you scoot over and pull Dean into a hug. "I went to your room but I couldn't find you and I ran into Sam he told me you went out," you mumble sadly.

"I'm sorry I just needed a few drinks after these past few days of weirdness," he answers. "I think you had a few drinks plus mine and (Y/N)'s drinks to yourself tonight," Sam laughs. You giggle, " you do smell like a bar."

"Well this bar is going to go to bed, you want to come sleep with me I can keep those nightmares away just as much as Sammy boy over there."

You look over at Sam not wanting to leave him plus he looks pretty content on you staying as he puts his hand on your hip, but you also want to be with Dean. You felt torn but then got an idea. "Why don't you stay here and you both can keep them away together plus that way you don't end up stumbling to your room and falling."

While looking at Dean in deep thought. You squeeze Sam's hand and he sighs, "Dean just stay and go to sleep."

"Fine but this does not get out that I slept in the same bed as you." Dean growls. Scoffing Sam goes to shut off the lamp. "Wait! You say loudly Dean needs to take off his boots and at least his shirt I don't want to smell so much alcohol. Dean goes to sit up but fails and lays back down. "I can't I'm to drunk."

"Really ugh I suppose I will get them," as Dean smiles at you. You untie his boots and pull them off, then his socks. "Eww your feet stink." Sam just grunts out a laugh. "What no way, Dean breaks out in a laugh, the smell fine."

"Whatever," you say as you head back to your spot, but Dean grabs your arm. "Can you get my belt and jeans?" You blush and nervously nod and head towards his belt.

"DEAN!" Sam yells. "What I can't sleep well with them on," he sheepishly smiles. Sam groans and looks at you with an apologetic look. You quickly undo his belt and unbutton his pants. You quickly look up at him and he stares at you smiling. You pull them off and throw them to the floor. Then move up his body glancing at Sam quickly as you sit Dean up and help him out of his shirt. You jump into the middle and Dean grabs you while Sam shuts off the light and spoons into you. Sam rolls unto his back and tries to pull you into him but Dean holds on.

"Dean let her go," Sam growls. "Shut it Sammy you got your cuddle time with her it's my turn." You bust out laughing "cuddle time huh I like the sound of this cuddle time." Sam laughs and Dean just grunts and pulls you closer. You relax as Dean wraps his arm around you and puts his face into your hair. You reach out to find Sam's hand and interlace your fingers. You can feel him start to relax as well and you start to drift off wishing you could be between them every night like this, it's the safest you ever felt.

You wake up to see a girl with short red hair and a giant grin looking at you. You jump and Sam pulls his gun out from under his pillow and points it at her. "Damn Charlie I could have killed you, don't sneak up on people." Sam says with a smile. You look at her and she's still smiling at you. "Why was I not invited to this party she gestures to all of us in the bed and Sam's face turns completely red and my jaw falls open. Dean just groans and opens his eyes. "If you would have told me she was this gorgeous I would have been here hours ago," she continues. You shut your mouth and feel yourself turning red as well. You giggle and look at her shyly. Thinking to yourself, I already like this women.

Chapter 7

It wasn't hard to like Charlie she was funny and sweet and beautiful. Everyone was in the library looking through all kinds of lore books. Cas hasn't reported back yet so who knows if he knew anything more then we did yet. And Bobby was going through all his connections and lore at his house. You promised him you would come see him soon.

"So (Y/N), Charlie starts off, you been with the boys about six months right?" "Yeah something like that," you tell her. You've been noticing her looking at you from the corner of your eye all morning. And you blush every time you think about this morning when she came in the room.

"Why?" Dean asks. "Nothing important was just curious," she says. But looks at you. After a couple minutes Sam's phone rings and he answers it. "Hello, hey Bobby what you got?" You look at Sam and he tells Bobby to hold on a second and then leaves the room but you see the look he gives Dean that means follow me before he heads out of the room. Dean makes an excuse to get something to drink and you roll your eyes.

"Everything will be okay (Y/N)," Charlie says as she sits down by you and pats your back you smile at her. "So how you liking it here?" she asks. "I actually like it, I mean don't get me wrong they can be a pain in my ass but I love the boys," you tell her. She raises her eyebrow at you and you laugh. "Not like that Charlie I just mean they are my family now and seriously we were just sleeping and that's all in the bed together. I have these massive nightmares where I can't close my eyes unless I can feel someone next to me. It helps keep the things in my mind away I guess."

"I totally understand that, I have a few demons of my own," she says pulling you into a hug. "So do you like one of the boys or do you bat for the other team?" she asks innocently and you bust out in a loud laugh.

"What's so funny girls," Dean asks walking in. "Oh nothing just having a bit of girl talk," Charlie says. She leans and whispers, "we will finish this later," and gives you a wink. You give her a smile back. Dean just stares at both of you curiously.

"So Sammy what's the damage?" you ask him when he returns. "We don't really know (Y/N)," he sighs. "Then why did you leave the room Sam to talk to Bobby huh?" I asked anger rising in my voice. "(Y/N) calm down we don't know okay." "Whatever Sam!" you push away from the table and head to the kitchen. "I'm making dinner," you yell over your shoulder.

They all leave you alone to make dinner. Once you get the casserole in the oven and put on the timer. You try to sneak outside but walk into Charlie. "Hey girl where you heading to?" She asks. "I just need some fresh air," you tell her. "Would you like some company?"

"Not really Charlie I kind of need some alone time, but was hoping we could have a girls night if you don't mind? I haven't had that in forever, you can stay with me," you ask nervously. "I'd love to (Y/N), it'll be a blast," she answers excitedly. "Thanks Charlie I won't be long just a short walk but would you mind keeping an eye on the casserole for me?" you ask her. "Of course doll," see you in awhile. "Thank you." "Anytime see you soon," she pats your shoulder and walks off leaving you to continue your way outside.

After about 5 minutes of walking you lean against a tree. "What am I going to do?" you whisper to yourself. Then you get an idea. Knowing it probably will get you in trouble with the boys but you didn't care at this point. They were obviously hiding something from you anyway.

You sit back and take a deep breath finally letting yourself relax. Then you call out quietly to Crowley. You say his name twice and wait. You can smell him before you see him.

"Hello love, did you miss me? Come to give daddy some love?" "Hi Crowley," you say walking up to him. "Why so gloomy kitten? Did Moose and squirrel hurt you?" he whispers leaning into you. "No Crowley, they just hide things from me and I'm tired of it." "Sounds like the Winchester's to me," he replies. "I know that's why I was hoping you might know what's going on with me," you ask looking into his eyes.

"I don't know much yet love but I'm working on it. I can promise you that." He pulls you into his arms and looks into your eyes. "I can sense something about you, your different then anything I ever known. That's why I was there the day you killed that vampire. I felt you and had to know what it was. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were important to me, but I believe your important to others as well, so there will be bloodshed to be able to have you."

You pull away feeling sick, "but I don't want anyone to bleed for me. I can't lose my family again," you tell him. "The hardy boys can take care of themselves (Y/N) now don't fret." Crowley tells you. He pulls you back into his arms and puts his hand under your chin to make you look at him. "Your absolutely amazing," you feel him purr. Looking into his eyes you feel yourself get lost. He leans in and gives you a soft kiss and you move yourself into him. You look at him when he pulls away. "Why am I always kissing you?" You ask him. "I was thinking because I'm good looking," he laughs. "I shouldn't be doing this I can't do this to the boys," you tell him and step back. "(Y/N) it's no one's business what we do you're your own person. I know you care for the boys but I can feel a connection between us."

You look at Crowley and smile. "I feel it too," you say. Before he gets to answer, you hear Dean calling for you. "I have to go, thank you for coming to me." "Anytime kitten, just remember the choices you make are yours no one else's." he gives you a quick kiss before snapping his fingers and disappearing. You can't help but feel sad as you find yourself walking back to a worrying Dean.

"Thank God I was starting to get worried," he says running over to you as you head towards him from the trees. "You okay (Y/N)?" He asks as he approaches. "You look upset." You look up at him and try to smile so he won't worry but he takes a step back. "Whoa what's wrong with your eyes?"

"What do you mean Dean?" you ask scared. Reaching up to touch them you feel nothing wrong. "They are a deep blue," he tells you and you sigh. He gets down closer to get a better look. "I think they change when I can't control my emotions," I tell him. "This happened before?" he asks. "Only once that I know of," you say. "I was feeling sad so I'm guessing that's why they went blue." He just nods and puts his arm over your shoulder and pulls you in the way of the bunker. "I can't say I'm not a little weirded out but I've seen weirder things out there. We will talk to Sam about it and see what he thinks." "Okay Dean," you say. "Well I'm starving and I bet you are too. Let's get back before we make them worry," Dean says. You look up at him smiling feeling the sadness fall away as you head back to the bunker. All you want to do is sit down with your family, have dinner and have a conversation about anything besides the supernatural. Then have some well needed girl time alone with just Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Once dinner is over Sam and you decide to get the dishes done while Charlie and Dean go research some more.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad (Y/N)," Sam says glancing at you from the side as he dries a plate. You sigh and take a deep breath. "I just don't like things hidden from me Sam, it makes me feel like I'm a child and I need to know what's going on I shouldn't be left in the dark especially if it's about me," you tell him. "I know and I apologize it's just we didn't want you to stress any more then you have to," he replies. "Well that's not your choice I need to know even if I stress about it or not, you say, so what Bobby say?"

You hear him sigh and put the towel down then answer, "Well he doesn't know much except that there's been talk through the hunter grapevine that some of the Alpha monsters feel some sort of power rising and they want to get their hands on it."

"Does Bobby think it's me?" you ask. "We don't know and we pray to God that it's not." He says looking at you. You give him a quick smile and turn back to the dishes feeling yourself getting really anxious at what Sam told and remembering Crowley saying that you were important and there will be bloodshed. You start to get anxious and scared all in one and feel yourself starting to shake.

"Hey (Y/N), it's going to be okay," Sam says and pulls you in to a hug. He moves back and removes the hair from your face. You hear him gasp and he pushes you away when he looks at your eyes and you take of running for the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind you. As you look into the mirror you see that your eyes are a weird looking green yellow mixed with green.

You hear someone trying to open the door "(Y/N) please open up I'm sorry it caught me off guard, please just let me in," Sam pleads banging on the door. Your hear Dean and Charlie running and asking Sam what happened. "Her eyes changed color I wasn't expecting that, he says pleading, I didn't mean to push her away." You could hear the pain in his voice and wanted to make it go away but you couldn't face anyone yet. You need to learn how to control your emotions so your eyes stop scaring others.

"Oh shit I forgot to mention that," Dean tells Sam. "What? You knew and didn't say anything." Sam yells at him. "Calm the hell down Sammy I just found out a few hours ago when I went outside to get her, she was sad and her eyes were a deep sea blue, he says, and I forgot to say something at dinner.

"Guys shut up and let me through," Charlie says pushing the boys away from the door and knocking softly. "Hey (Y/N) sweetie can I come in? She asks. You sigh and unlock the door for her. "Go away now boys it's girls night see you in the morning," she says shooing them away.

A few seconds later she comes in and shuts the door behind her and comes and sits by you on the floor. You make sure you don't look at her not wanting to scare her. "Hey look at me please I want to see your beautiful eyes," she tells you "They aren't my color Charlie there's nothing beautiful about them right now," you whisper. "You will always be beautiful (Y/N) no matter what." You look up at her and she smiles when she looks into your eyes. You give her a smile back when she doesn't even flinch. You feel yourself relax. "See now there back to there original color but I couldn't care what color they are you look good no matter what," she says pulling you up. Now let's have our girls night," she smiles at you pulling you out the bathroom and toward your room.

Your both dressed in your pajamas and sitting on the bed when she finally asks you how your holding up. "I'll be fine Charlie it just seems like everything has gone to hell this past year. First I lost my brother's now all this is going on. I can't lose Sam and Dean I can never have that happen. I love them more then I ever thought I could." You tell her. "You really care for them don't you?" she says. "Yeah I really do, their my boys," I giggle. "Well I was hoping you liked girls but I understand. The boys are like my brothers their good men." Charlie says. "So you have to tell me which one of them are you wanting to do the dirty with, or are you wanting them both," she asks all excitedly scooting closer. "Really Charlie, I laugh, I try not to think of them that way but I have to admit they both very nice looking."

"Come on (Y/N) don't tell me you haven't thought about throwing one down and having your way with him," she waggles her eye brows. "CHARLIE! Oh my God," I blush. "Girls got needs too I wouldn't blame you," she giggles. I laugh and say, "Well I kind of like this other man as well so its all a bit confusing, I can't have them all." "Why the hell not?" she asks. "I don't even know what to do with one man let alone three of them," I say embarrassed. "Wait are you telling me you've never been with a man," she asks stunned. You feel yourself get even more embarrassed. "Oh hun that's nothing to be ashamed of I just assumed because you had a boyfriend before this." You look at her stunned wondering how she knew. She blushes, "I kind of asked Sam about your past." You smile in understanding for her worry for the boy's. "Well I was waiting tell I got older and he was a great man, never pushed me into anything." I say. "I'm sorry for everything you've been through, I wish we could change it," Charlie says. "Thank you Charlie you're a great person I'm glad I meet you."

The rest the night we just sit around and talk about the past and watch a movie. We get ready for bed sometime after midnight knowing we have to get up early to do some more research.

Listening to Charlie lightly snore you try to get comfortable to go to sleep. You're happy to be sleeping by someone but you miss the boys and the security they give you but you eventually fall asleep _._

 _As you walk through a flower garden you feel the presence of something ahead. As you approach you see a man with very long fingernails sitting on a stone bench in the middle of garden. He looks at you and makes a gesture for you to come sit by him. It takes you a minute before you decide to. You head over and sit down. "Hello (Y/N) I've been waiting a long time to speak to you," the mystery man says. "Who are you? You ask him. "I'm the father of my children, I am the Alpha vampire," he tells you. "What do you want with me?" You ask him watching his nails tap the seat and you try not to panic. "Dear child you will make us the most powerful race in the universe, I need to have you," he tells me. "How will I make you powerful Alpha?" You ask. "That my child is up to you to find out I do not know, but I do have a gift for you," he gestures to someone off in the distance and your breathe catches in your throat when you see you boyfriend Ty walking through the garden. He looks almost the same but now has sharp teeth and blood on his lips. "No it can't be," you say standing up, backing away slowly. "They killed him, your children killed my family!" you yell at the Alpha. "He survived and became one of mine like you will become mine," he says standing up. "I will never be yours!" you yell and back away faster. You see him bare his teeth and yell at Ty to grab you. You run and start panicking. I need to find Sam and Dean you think running out of the garden into a forest. You can hear Ty calling your name and he is so close to catching you. You feel his hands grab you and throw you down. You scream and tell him to let you go fighting him as hard as you could. When you look up at him you can see the evil thing he has become. He leans down and whispers "I will kill the Winchester's like my new family did to your brothers, I will make them suffer." You fight hard and feel his teeth sink into your neck. You let out a scream. "SAM, SAMMY help!" you scream. The last thing you can feel is blinding pain in your neck before you wake up._

You wake up to Sam and Charlie shaking you. "(Y/N) I have you I'm here everything's going to be okay," you hear Sam saying. You crawl into his lap crying. "Sam I had the worst dream. Sam my neck hurts so bad," you feel yourself almost at the point of tears. "Let me check," he says pulling your hair away from the side of you neck and hear him hiss, "Holy shit you have teeth marks (Y/N) how is that even possible?" he asks. "Hey came to me and told me he wanted me and he had Ty. How the hell is Ty alive Sam! I thought you said no one survived?" I yelled. "Who came you? And he can't be I saw him, he was dead," he tells me. I feel Charlie pull my hair back. "Sam this needs cleaned now," she tells him. It seems to bring him back from thinking and he picks you up to carry you to the library. "DEAN! Get out here and help," Sam yells. Dean comes running out of his room in his boxers with his gun drawn "What the hell is going on?" he asks but the moment he sees you and the blood trickling down your neck he runs for you. Sam sits you down in the chair but before he lets go you feel yourself getting dizzy. Dean reaches for you and grabs your face. "What happened (Y/N) who did this to you?" he asks angrily.

After taking a few deep breaths you finally answer. "Hey came to me in my dreams. He told me that I'm suppose to make his race the most powerful. He had Ty with him Dean. Ty did this to me and he said he was going to be coming for you and Sam." You look at the emotions running through Dean's face looking at Sam with fear for his brother as Sam comes in with the first aid kit. "I won't lose you Dean or Sam either, I will kill them before I let that happen." You say seeing his fear.

"It won't come to that (Y/N)," Dean turns to you. "Let me clean this up," Sam says, cleaning and bandaging your neck. "Thank you," you say to him. You look around to find Charlie staring at you with a sad expression. "Charlie I'm sorry I scared you," you tell the red haired girl. "No I'm sorry (Y/N) I thought having me around would be enough when you slept but I was wrong you need them," she says pointing to the boys.

You don't know what to say but let out a long sigh. "I have a bad feeling things are only going good to get more intense," I say, " Maybe I need to leave." You finish. Both the boys look at you and you can feel the anger pouring from them.

"Where the hell would you go (Y/N)? Something bad would snatched you up the moment they know your alone." Dean yells. "We are in this together (Y/N) tell the end," Sam tells you. "Okay Sam," you say knowing when your defeated. "Let's head to bed and try to get some rest, Dean says to everyone, Charlie will you be okay alone in (Y/N)'s room?" "Yes of course Dean, I'll see you all in a few hours." She says. Before she leaves for your room she gives you a hug and whispers in your ear, "They love you please don't run out on them, I know that look." You give her a small nod and wonder how she knew what you were thinking but you knew she was smart.

Dean picks you up before you can stand and carries you to his bed with Sam right on his heels. Dean lays you on the bed and him and Sam crawl on each side of you not caring about being in the same bed, to concerned for you. As the lights go out you feel Sam press into your back and hold you. Dean is facing you with his forehead against yours and hand on your hip.

Dean breaks the silence "please don't leave us (Y/N)," he begs and you can hear the pain in his voice. Sam squeezes you tighter. "Never," you feel yourself say. You lay there in silence knowing you could never leave them but you have this feeling in the back of your mind knowing that making certain choices will affect everything. Then you hear Crowley's voice deep in your mind saying "The choices you make are yours to make alone kitten, no one else's."


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up when Dean moves off the bed. You watch him head to the door and walk out quietly. You let yourself think what would happen if you left. You didn't want to leave the boy's but their safety means everything to you so if leaving them keeps them safe then that's something you have to think about and most likely do. You know you would miss them so much it would hurt.

You can feel Sam still holding you and you let out a sigh and push yourself back into him further wishing you could stay there forever. He wraps his arms around you tighter and kisses you on the head. "How you feeling this morning (Y/N)?" He asks and pulls your hair away from your neck to check your bandage. "I'm okay Sam, you answer. "Looks like it's healing and no infection so that's good. Are you hungry? I'm going to make some breakfast," he says getting up and heading to the door.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few okay. I'm going to take a shower and change," you tell him. "Okay (Y/N)," he smiles then leaves the room.

You take a shower then head to the kitchen for some breakfast but before you get there you hear voices whispering. Your still pretty far away but some how you can still hear them. 'Most have something to do with all the changes,' you think.

"What are we going to do Dean, huh? You know she would be pissed if we make her stay here," Sam tells him. "I don't want her to get hurt Sam it's a vampire nest what if the Alpha's there, I don't want her getting hurt or taken," Dean whispers harshly. "Let's just talk to her first and go from there okay," Sam finishes.

You wait a couple minutes before you head towards the kitchen again and make sure they can here you approaching. "Good morning (Y/N)," Dean says. "Morning Dean," you say. You grab a plate of food and sit down to eat ignoring their stares. You can tell they are going to say something before they even start.

"So we found a vamp nest a days drive from here, we were wondering if you wanted to stay with Charlie and research more and heal up, Sam and I can do this it only be a 3 day hunt, Dean tells you.

You look from one brother to the other and then look down and keep eating. You see Dean raise his eyebrow at Sam and he just shrugs.

"I'll have my bag packed in 15 then we can all go , Charlie will be fine researching on her own she's a grown women," you say and stand up and head for the door.

"(Y/N)," Dean starts but you turn around and glare and he shuts up and you turn away and head to your room. "Told you," you hear Sam saying. "Shut the hell up Sam," Dean grunts. You just smile and go to your room to grab your things.

About twenty minutes later your on the road. Charlie promised she would keep researching and would call if she found anything. She gave you a hug and whispered to you to be safe and come back.

It takes two days to track down the nest. You keep getting this bad feeling in your gut and try to warn the boys but they just keep saying your being over paranoid. So you shove it away. They make you wait in the car and you try to argue but they fight you tell you finally agree.

"Give us 30 minutes then call Cass for backup if we don't come back," Dean says. "Everything will be okay (Y/N) we will be back soon," Sam tells you. "Please be careful I can't have anything happen to you guys," you tell them. They give you a smile before they walk away.

The minutes tick by and you can't stop fidgeting. You finally start to panic when it's been 35 minutes. You start praying to Cass and call out for him. You keep at if for ten minutes before you give up, knowing he isn't going to make it.

You grab you dagger and a machete. There's a few syringes of dead man's blood and you put one in your boot and one in your pocket. Then you head towards the old farmhouse.

You scope out the house first and there's dead bodies on the floor and you make sure they're not Sam and Dean. There's four vampires with their heads chopped off in the house. You head towards the garage and notice two vampires walking in. You wait tell they get close and cut the nearest vampires head off with your machete. The other one jumps you from behind and takes you down. He pins you down with him on top of you.

"He has been waiting for you to show up, play nice and I won't hurt you to much before we get to him," he sneers at you. You bring your legs up and flip him over where your on top. You grab your syringe from your pocket and stab him in the neck. You ease yourself off and stand up. You head out the door towards the barn.

When you get close you glance through the window and you can see Dean is gagged and tied to a post that's part of the barn structure and Sam is also gagged and is hanging with his hands tied above him and his feet are tied to two bottom post and they have his legs spread apart. You count three in there and find an entrance from above to drop in.

You drop in silently and jump the closest vampire. You can hear the boys muffled yells as you chop the first ones head off. You whip around when you hear his voice. He is standing there with a knife to Dean's throat and a gigantic smile plastered to his face.

"Hello (Y/N) I've been waiting to see you again," Ty says. You can't believe it's really him. He looks like the same man you loved, the one who held you the night you broke down when your mom passed away. The man who would have done anything for you and most of all the man who was both your brother's best friend.

"Ty," you finally whisper. "Glad you still remember me. Was thinking you forgot me while you were playing house with the Winchester brothers." He says

"I will always remember you Ty, I loved you," you tell him. "You loved me huh? Is that why you left me for dead in a burning truck or when I was getting my throat ripped into," he growls. You take a step closer and say, "I was pulling Shawn out of the truck Ty he had a metal piece through him. He couldn't move on his own I was dragging him, Shane died protecting me and I was trying to protect Shawn. I was trying to hide him when I heard you scream. I couldn't leave him alone to die Ty. I'm sorry I hate myself everyday knowing I survived and my family died and I couldn't even protect anyone, please forgive me," you beg. You feel the tears start falling and all the pain from that night come back to hit you at full force.

"I'll never forgive you," he says. You look at him and see his hate. He pushes the knife deeper into Dean's throat and Dean let's out a muffled groan and Sam let's out a cry. You snap out of your memories and look at your boy's. And yes they're your boy's because you love them and you know they love you.

"Let them go Ty," you tell him. He laughs and rips the gag off Dean's mouth and points to Sam and you see about eight more vampires come into view and one takes Sam's gag off as well.

"(Y/N) run just get out of here," Dean pleads. Ty hits him in the back of the head and he falls forward with blood dripping from his head. "You son of a bitch," Sam yells. "Shut your mouth before I gut your brother," Ty hisses at him.

"Ty leave them out of this," you say. "I don't think so (Y/N) I think it's time to have some fun," he laughs. "So tell me which one did you fuck because you got me curious. Or did you fuck them both?" He asks. "Ty please stop," you beg. "No I want to know which one. I waited three years for you to have sex with me and you told me that you wanted to wait."

He goes over to Sam and pulls his head up by his hair and Sam looks at you and you can tell he is telling you everything will be okay with his eyes.

"So is this the one? He asks, or is it him?" He points at Dean. Then he walks over to you and his group go behind the boys. "So which one of you took my baby girl's virginity huh?" He turns around and asks the boys. Sam and Dean just look at you.

"Ty I didn't have sex with either of them," you tell him. "Really well you could have fooled me. Coming in here trying to save their sorry ass's." he says.

"I love them they're my friends." I tell him. "Drop your weapons (Y/N) all of them or I will kill them." He points to Sam and Dean. You start doing as your told throwing the machete and dagger on the ground towards him.

"No (Y/N) don't do it," Dean begs. You just look at him. "I'm sorry Dean," you say and bend over and throw you syringe down as well. You see Ty smile and he approaches and pats you down. When he finds no weapons he pulls your back to his chest and puts his hand to your throat. He leans down and pulls your head to the side and rips your bandage off. He smells you and groans.

"I can't wait to have you (Y/N)," he whispers in your ear and you look at Dean and see he looks scared.

"Chose one," he says loudly and points between the boys. "What do you mean Ty?" You ask worried. "You can choose which one lives and which one dies sweetheart," he laughs. "Fuck you Ty I won't choose between them," you growl and start to struggle but he tightens his grip. He nods his head at the vampires behind Sam and he brings out a whip and thrashes it across Sam's back twice and Sam lets out a painful yell. You and Dean both cry out.

"Please Ty stop, I'll do anything just don't hurt them please," you cry. Ty holds up his hand to the vampire hitting Sam and he stops.

"(Y/N) no," Sam cries. You look at him and then Dean. "Kill me instead, you beg, you can do anything to me Ty just let them go."

"NO!" Yells Dean and he starts struggling to get up and gets punched. Ty starts laughing. "Wow you must really care for them (Y/N), you know what I'm going to take you up on that offer. How about I make them watch what I do to your pretty little body first huh." He says.

"Get on you knees (Y/N)," he says. You fall to your knees and look down. He goes over and grabs the whip and then goes behind you. "Take your shirt off baby," he says. You pull your shirt off and throw it in front of you. "Now how many should you get huh? Oh you know what how about seventeen since I never got you a present for your seventeenth birthday this year," he laughs.

You look up at Dean and Sam and see the pain in their eyes. "Answer me (Y/N) when I talk to you," he yells. "Yes Ty whatever you think," you tell him. He laughs and brings the whip down on your back. It's the most painful thing you ever felt and you can feel it ripping into your skin over and over again. You let out a cry every time it hits you and you can feel the blood oozing down your back.

Dean and Sam are crying now trying to break free and you can't even look at them but you can hear them.

Finally he stops and you fall down on the ground not wanting to move. "Did that hurt baby? Well that's to bad we are only getting started," he laughs and pulls you up. He grabs your dagger and brings it up to your throat.

"Stop just kill me," Dean begs. "Sorry buddy she asked first," Ty laughs. Dean just keeps begging and Sam too.

"Don't worry everything will be okay," you tell them. You feel pain in your shoulder and see your dagger going through your flesh. You try to hold in your cry the best you can. Then he pulls it out and goes to your side. It slowly pushes it in and you feel yourself scream when he twist it. He pulls it out and throws it to the ground.

He pushes you to a wooden table only a few feet in front of the boys and slams your head down on it bending you down on the table. He brings your arm back forcefully and you hear it snap dislocating your shoulder. You let out a small whimper. Ty leans into you, "you will always be mine (Y/N)," he says.

"I'm not yours. The man I loved died the night I lost my family and part of me died along beside them." you say.

Ty picks you up and slams you back onto the table making you cry out. "Are you willing to die for them still (Y/N)?" he asks.

"Yes I would do anything for them, I would die for them," you say. You can see the tears falling out of both their eyes and you just stare at them, you feel the weakness of your body setting in from losing so much blood.

"Well baby I would love to see the look in their eyes when I kill you but unfortunately Alpha said I had to keep you alive, but he wants them dead. I just had to have some fun with you," he says.

You feel angry and hurt. He let you believe he wouldn't hurt them if he hurt you. "No Ty please don't," you cry out trying to struggle to move but get dizzy from the blood loss.

You see Ty smile and say, "Kill them both."


	4. Chapter 4

You feel something in you snap and a load roar comes from you. You throw your head back and smash Ty right in the nose feeling it break. He lets go of you and you reach down for the dead mans blood in your boot that he missed. You jab it in his chest and turn around to the other vampires by the boys. You feel the rage inside and all you see is red and you feel yourself change and the animal in you take over.

"Back away from them or I will rip you all to shreds," you growl. You grab your shoulder and forcefully pull it back into place. You can see them all move back in terror. Sam and Dean looked shocked.

You bend down and grab your dagger and start running at them. You drop the dagger in front of Dean and rush the vampires. You collide with one and crawl up on his shoulders wrapping your arms around his head and rip his head clean off. All the others panic and run. You chase them down loving the smell of their fear and take them down one by one. You rip out ones throat with your teeth before you take its head off. Loving the way the blood taste and feels on your lips. You get so into the fight that when a hand grabs your arm you throw the person down and you feel the arm break as you rip it up. When you see it's Dean you feel yourself change back to yourself.

"Oh my God Dean I'm so sorry," you say. You try to pull him up but he moves back from you. You can see he is a bit scared and you back away. You look up to see Sam staring at you with fear.

You back into a corner and sit down pulling your knees to your chest staring at them. You hear a flutter of wings and see Cass appear by Dean.

"Dean I came as soon as I could. What happened to your arm?" he asks touching his arm he heals it. He stands and looks around and sees Sam and goes to him healing his wounds then he follows where Sam's eyes are. When he sees you he approaches.

"(Y/N) are you okay? You have blood all over you." He says leaning down on one knee reaching out to touch you.

"Don't touch me Cass I don't want to hurt you." You say glancing up at him. "You won't hurt me (Y/N)." He tells you pulling you into a hug. He sees your back and touches it. "What happened to your back," he says putting his hand on it to heal it. It doesn't heal and he grunts "I thought I would still be able to heal you." Cass says concerned. "I'll be fine Cass," you say to him. You look over his shoulder at the boys as Sam approaches.

"It will be okay (Y/N) you were in the moment he shouldn't have approached you," Sam says grabbing you from Cass and he wipes the blood off your face and pressures your stab wound in your abdomen. You pull away and hug him tight feeling the safety in his arms.

You look at Dean. "Dean I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I will control it better I promise," you tell him. He looks away and takes a deep breath. "I shouldn't have grabbed you in the middle of a fight, I'm sorry," he says.

"We need to leave now, before the Alpha comes for (Y/N)," Cass says. You turn around to where Ty fell to the floor and notice he was gone. "He must have got away during the fight," Sam says. You sigh and start heading out to the barn to the Impala. Your legs begin to shake and you fall to your knees. Feeling so tired you try to stand but can't. Cass bends down and picks you up. As he carries you to the Impala you lean against his chest. He puts you in the back seat. Dean gets in the driver's seat and Sam sits up front. You quietly hear Cass say that he will be meet you all later and then he was gone.

The drive is silent and you can feel so many emotions pouring off the boys. You can't quite tell what they all are but you can sense confusion, anger and a bit of fear rolling off them.

You finally break the silence. "I'm sorry I got you guys into this," you tell them. It's quiet for the longest time and Sam finally answers "Its not your fault you didn't know what they had planned," he says. Dean doesn't say anything but you can smell the anger from him. You think you know why he is mad. You put Sam in danger and you know how he acts when that happens.

"We will need to clean those wounds when we get back (Y/N), and keep pressure on your stab wound," you hear Dean say. "Yes Dean," you answer. Dean turns the music up loud and the rest of the drive no one talks.

When your back at the bunker Charlie runs out to meet you. She pulls you into a hug and ushers you inside. She gasps when she sees your back and the stab wounds. She grabs the first aid kit and bandages. The boys leave Charlie to clean you up and stitch your wounds in your room and go to the library. You let Charlie finish and you both head towards the library. You stop her in the hallway listening to the boys.

"Did you see her eyes Sam they turned red." Dean says to him. "Yeah Dean I seen it, she's changing. She was mad we know her eyes change color."

"So you seen her fucking rip that vampires head clear off like it was nothing, Dean says angrily, and to top it off she ripped another ones throat out with her teeth and seemed to enjoy the blood."

"I know Dean I was there. What do you want me to do. I'm researching day and night I don't know what's going on but we'll figure it out." Sam tells him.

Charlie stares at you in awe while she listens to the boys and you try to ignore her.

"She could be dangerous Sammy, I don't know what to do about her," Dean says. Sam sighs "She saved our lives and she really didn't mean to hurt you." Sam tells him. "I don't know anymore, plus she lied to us she's not even eighteen she's only seventeen," Dean finishes.

You feel the tears coming and Charlie puts her arm on you. "Everything will be okay (Y/N) they are just upset," she whispers. You sigh and walk into the library. The boys look at both of you and Sam gives a small smile. "How's your wounds doing," Sam asks coming over and checking the stitches. "They look good, nice stitching Charlie."

"Thanks Sam, and I need your help with my computer it's in the kitchen can you come look at it?" She asks. "Sure thing Charlie," he says.

They walk out if the library and leave you and Dean alone. You approach him where he is sitting. "Dean are we okay?" you ask quietly. He looks at you for awhile then answers. "I just need some space right now okay (Y/N)," he says as he gets up and leaves to his room.

You sigh and head to your room feeling exhausted. On your way past the kitchen you stop by and tell them your going to bed and Sam just nods his head and Charlie says she will be to the room in a bit. You were hoping Sam would let you stay with him but when he didn't offer you knew he was wary of you.

As you lay on your bed you start thinking about the days events. You know you put the boys in danger and you don't want to do that anymore so you make the decision to leave plus Dean already said he needs space and you're in their home so you need to give it to him.

You quickly pack up a duffel bag of your clothes and things you need. Then put all your weapons and lore books in your backpack and put it in the closet. You know your going to have to go after Charlie falls asleep. So you put on some comfy clothes and lay down pretending to sleep.

Charlie comes in and checks on you before crawling into the other side. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. When you can tell she is sleeping you get up and change into some clothes and grab your bags from the closet quietly. Before leaving the room you see some pictures on your dresser. You go over and grab the one of your brothers and Ty in their military uniforms and the one of you sitting in between Sam and Dean on Bobby's couch. You're all are smiling and Dean's arm is around you. That was the day Bobby had a BBQ at his place. It was one of the best days of your life.

You put the pictures in your backpack and leave the room. Once you sneak past the boys room you stop in the library and write them a quick note.

 _I don't want to put you in any more danger or hurt you, please don't look for me. I'll always love you both. Thank you both for everything, you saved me and cared for me when I had no one else._

 _Love (Y/N)_

You put the note down and walked out the door and disappeared out of their lives into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's P.O.V

I didn't know what to say to (Y/N) so I just told her I needed space and went to my room. I know that it was somewhat true but I couldn't stop thinking about how she told Ty that she would do anything for Sam and I. She would have laid down her life for us, it makes me love her more then I do because loyalty doesn't happen for me and Sam anymore we always just had each other. But it also makes me mad at the same time. She had no right to do that, what would we have done if she was gone? We love her. So that makes me not care what she is turning into I will be there for her and in the morning I will hold her and tell her we can get through this together. I couldn't imagine my life without her anymore.

I sigh and put my headphones on and think I should go to her now but I know Sam will let her sleep with him tonight and take care of her. He was always better with emotions and I don't want to say something wrong again to her tonight.

I think about the day we went to Bobby's for a BBQ before I close my eyes. It was one of the best days of my life seeing her and Sam smiling and laughing like there was no care in the world. I would give those two the world if I could. My love for them goes beyond anything I ever thought I could give. I finally feel myself falling asleep and she's the last thing I see before I do.

Sam's P.O.V

As I follow Charlie into the kitchen I can't stop from seeing the pain and worry in (Y/N)'s eyes. I want to hold her and tell her we will get through this but I just continue to follow Charlie instead hoping Dean will give her the comfort she needs. We get to the kitchen but instead of grabbing her computer she turns towards me and gets up close to my face.

"Sam what the hell happened? (Y/N) was covered in wounds and was bleeding like crazy when she got here and you guys just threw her to the curb and didn't even try to help! How do you think that made her feel huh?" Charlie whispers harshly at me and pokes my chest. "I mean Jesus Sam her back looks like she got attacked by something horrible, the cuts are so deep," she whimpers in pain for (Y/N).

"I know Charlie I'm sorry we were in shock by what she did I wasn't thinking straight." I tell her ashamed. "Ty was there he used us for bait to get her. He was going to kill us but (Y/N) told him to take her instead. He used a whip on her back seventeen times and then stabbed her, but then he just laughed at her saying he was still going to kill us. She snapped Charlie she changed and her eyes burned red and she killed them all and seemed to enjoy it," I tell her.

"I don't care if she went crazy and manifested into a God damn dragon she saved your lives and you know she loves you both more then anything, you shouldn't have treated her like that you don't do that to someone you love it makes them feel like they are not wanted." She says.

I swear I can see her anger about to blow her into pieces, but instead she grabs her computer and opens it for me to see what she found.

"I think I found a bit of information on why (Y/N) is changing," she says. I sit down and pull the computer closer. "I seen the burn like tattoo on her back and looked up the meaning in a few different languages," she tells me.

I start to read but look up when I see (Y/N) stop in front of the door.

"I'm going to go to bed," she says and all I can do is nod and try to look like I'm just fixing Charlie's computer and not like we might have some information about what's going on.

"I'll be there in a bit sweetheart," Charlie says saving me and (Y/N) just turns and heads to her room. I feel guilty and want to tell her to wait for me in my bed but I'll just go get her later, I want to read this first.

Once (Y/N) is out of ear shot Charlie leans in and whispers. "It says that once in about fifty thousand years a girl starts to get powers before her eighteenth birthday from certain races and becomes the most powerful thing created once she hits eighteen and I don't mean just the human races. All these races try to win her over and the one she chooses to side with can become the most powerful and protected race that exists. But it says she has to choose the one that she loves and it usually ends up with her loving someone in that race."

"Damn this is huge Charlie if this is what is happening." I tell her leaning back putting my hands on my head.

"I know I don't know what to tell her it's so much. She has to choose between humans, vampires, demons, werewolves, shape shifters, witches and angels." Charlie says.

"We need to tell Dean," I say getting up. "We will in the morning let's just get some sleep for now," she says. "Okay," I sigh and follow her to (Y/N)'s room. She opens the door and I peek in. (Y/N) looks asleep and I don't want to wake her so I pat Charlie on the back and head for my room but I see the sadness in Charlie's eyes and her shaking her head before she shuts the door behind her.

I crawl into my bed and start to feel bad. I feel like a pussy, I should have just picked (Y/N) up and brought her in here instead of acting like she was going to sleep through the night okay. I'll go to her in the night when she wakes up with a nightmare and bring her in here, I think trying to make myself feel better. I close my eyes and feel how tired I am, I fall to sleep hoping (Y/N) will crawl into my bed in the night so I can hold her.

Dean's P.O.V

I wake up to Charlie opening my door and looking at me. "Did (Y/N) come in here last night," she asks frantically and I jump up sensing the fear in her voice. "No I thought Sam had her," I say throwing on some pants and taking off to Sam's room with Charlie in tow. I throw open his door and Sam pulls his gun out pointing it at me but puts it down once he sees it's me. I throw back his covers and he yells at me. "What the hell are you doing Dean?"

"I can't find (Y/N)," Charlie panics. Sam jumps out of his bed pulling on some pants and almost falling. "Have you checked the library maybe she is researching," Sam says. Before he finishes I run out the door and go into the library. I look around frantic and see a piece of paper on the table. My heart seems to stop when I pick it up and read it. I fall to my knees and Sam grabs the paper from me. "She left?" is all he says.

"She said she would never leave," I whisper but I know they hear me.

"Maybe we can still find her before it's to late," Charlie says and I get up and grab a shirt and my leather jacket heading to the Impala and Sam and Charlie are right behind me getting in.

I feel myself get angry and yell, "Sam I thought she was going to sleep with you!" I face him and see his face look ashamed. "I thought she was sleeping and if she had a nightmare she would call for me in the night and I would have taken her then," he says.

"This is both of your fault Dean you two are the reason she fells like she had to go, you broke her heart treating her like she is something dangerous and evil." Charlie snaps. I know she is right and I hate myself even more. I put the Impala in drive and hit the gas.

We check the whole town asking the bus station if they seen her and even if the police if a car has been stolen, but none have. Sam calls Bobby and tells him to have all the hunters have an eye out and call him if they see her. He sighs and hangs up. "Bobby is pissed at us for letting her feel like she had to leave."

I slam my hand down on the steering wheel and sigh. Looking at Sam I say, "We will find her if it's the last thing we do."

"Dean we found some new information last night about why (Y/N) might be changing," Charlie says.

I listen to what they say and can't believe how our girl might be this great person with so much responsibility and who can make a deadly decision. Then Charlie says, "(Y/N) said something about another man that she was friends with." It then hits me and I tell them, "We need to summon Crowley, he said (Y/N) is important to him I bet he knows where she is. She probably went to him." I feel myself growl at the thought of Crowley anywhere near her.

"He won't tell us if she said not to," Sam says and I just give him a nasty smile. "Well we will make him tell us then won't we." Sam just looks at me in understanding and nods. Then I hear Charlie in the back say, "I wouldn't hurt anyone she cares for guys that's a dangerous game to play." I don't say anything but if Crowley knows where she is I'm going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

When you leave the bunker you start to walk to a road heading out of town. You know that if you stole a vehicle or took a bus the boys could trace you. So the only thing left to do was hitchhike.

After about an hour you sit your bags down by the side of the road and wait for a vehicle to pass by. You make a hex bag out of the things you grabbed so no one can find you and put it in your jacket pocket. Your wounds are started to hurt badly and you can feel your back bleeding through the bandages. You let out a sigh and sit on the ground waiting. You think about calling for Crowley but you want to do this on your own plus if the boys come looking they would probably go to Crowley thinking you went to him.

It takes only about thirty minutes before an older pickup comes down the road. You jump up and ignore the pain in your back and flag the pickup down.

It's a young woman with black hair who looks like she's in her early 20's. When she sees you she pulls over and you approach the drivers window slowly as she rolls it down.

"Well hello there do you need a ride?" she asks. "That would be great," you tell her. You can smell her and your getting a good feeling from her and you sense she is a human. She tells you to throw your bags in the back and hop in. Once you jump in she gets the pickup going. You look at her and notice she has a bruise on her jaw and has bruises in the shape of a hand on her right wrist. You wonder who has been hurting her because she looks to be running away from something as well.

"So what's your name?" she asks. "Its (Y/N)," you say. "That is such a lovely name, mines Lena," she says. "Nice to meet you Lena and thank you for giving me a ride," you say. "No problem us girls have to stick together in times of need right," she smiles.

For the next few hours you talk about all the places you guys have been to and a bit about your families. Then she asks why you're trying to get out of Kansas.

"I've been staying with two friends since my family died and they have done so much for me and I feel like I'm a burden to them and that I'm going to hurt them in the long run," you say to her.

"I get that, I always feel like I'm always getting in someone's way," Lena says.

Your back and side wound start to hurt and you hope that Lena doesn't notice the way you cringe in pain when the pickup bounces from a bump.

"So Lena where are you headed to?" You ask. "I really don't know I'm just wanting to get as far away as this pickup will let me, she sighs, what about you where are you heading to?"

"I'm thinking either Wyoming or Montana, I love the mountains and would like to be close to them," you tell her. "That sounds wonderful, I will get you as far as I can in this truck," she says as she looks at you smiling. "Thank you that be great," you say.

About an hour later your both sitting quietly listening to the music when Lena accidentally hits a big bump in the road and you gasp grabbing your wound. The jolt from the bounce tore open the stitches in your abdomen and it starts bleeding. You pressure it with your hands and Lena sees the blood and pulls over. Your embarrassed and nervous at the same time.

"Are you okay?" she asks. "I'll be fine I just had an accident and had stitches I must have pulled them," you say going to get out of the truck. Her hand moves quickly and grabs your arm. You jump when she touches your arm and she smiles. "Its okay I'm not going to hurt you." 'I don't want to hurt you,' you think. Then she continues, "I have some first aid stuff in the glove box I can look at it if you want. I was going to school for nursing before I left," she says. You look into her eyes and all you see is kindness. You know she isn't lying.

"That be great, thank you," is all you say pulling your hand away once she grabs the kit and she lightly pulls your shirt up. You see the sadness and understanding in her face and you wonder how many times she had to use her first aid kit.

"We are both running from something (Y/N)," she says after she stitches the wound back up. She looks you in the eyes and says, "let's hope we can start over and be able to live a good life with no more pain." She pulls your shirt down gently but not before she sees some of the bandages on your back.

"Thank you Lena," you say to her and she nods her head with tears in her eyes slowly pulling onto the road again making sure she avoids bumps.

"Don't cry for me, I got this protecting the people I love, I would do anything for them and this was nothing." You tell her.

She looks at you and says, "Why did you leave if you did that protecting them and it wasn't them?"

"I have some bad people after me and they went after them to get to me. I can't put them in danger no more so I left," I say not wanting to go into detail.

"I see," she says. "I have someone bad after me as well." You can smell the fear start pouring off her and you reach over and pat her arm. "Everything will be okay Lena you are getting away and I doubt the person will ever find you," you tell her. She gives you a small smile.

The sun starts to rise in the sky and you lean your head back knowing the boys probably found your note by now and are most likely looking for you but you're a few hundred miles away by now. You hope they will be safe now from the monsters including yourself. You already miss them but know it was for the best.

Lena pulls you out of your thoughts when she starts talking. "Hey are you hungry we can stop in the next town if you like," she says. "Yeah that be nice I'm pretty hungry," you tell her.

When you stop you grab your bag and switch your jacket for a clean hooded sweater with no blood and grab the hex bag and put it in your new sweater.

Once inside you both look around and sit in a corner booth waiting for the waitress to come. It's a small town in Colorado and the people seem leery of new comers.

After ordering you finally look at Lena and ask, "So that bad person after you give you all those bruises?" Her eyes start to get scared and you can see them start to glisten with tears. "Yeah it was my husband. I met him when I was 18 and he was the sweetest guy but after I married him he turned into a monster. I tried to stay with him but when I found out I was pregnant again I couldn't let him hurt me or my child. He already made me miscarry twice but I will not lose this one. I was there two years and left in the night. I was on the road all day before I ran into you." She says. "You did the right thing no man should hurt a women especially one whose carrying his child," you say. You feel yourself wanting to protect this women . She seems so alone and scared.

Your back on the road in less then an hour and you hit the Wyoming border by three am. Lena stops to fuel up for gas and you go in to pay since she is giving you a ride. You both decided you would pull over to get some sleep on a back road. Your both not wanting to chance motels yet and your both exhausted and been up a long time.

While inside paying you look out and see three guys approaching Lena from the behind and the hairs on your neck start to raise. You grab your change and rush outside.

"LENA!" you yell to get her attention and she turns in time to see the men coming towards her so her back isn't towards them. Her eyes turn fearful and she looks at you.

"Well hello beautiful ladies," one of the guys say to you both as you stand right beside Lena. "I'm Dan and these two or Jake and Rob," he says.

"We aren't interested," you say in a stern voice. "Well see I think you should be because there's no one else around and we wouldn't want to hurt you or your pretty friend," the one named Jake says and they all laugh. You can smell the alcohol on them. Lena looks at the gas station clerk and he just turns away closing his blinds. "Old Johns won't help you, he knows we run this town," Dan says.

"We don't want no problems please just let us go," Lena whispers not looking them in the eyes. "Well darling how about you come with us and there won't be no problems and no one will get hurt." He tells her.

To your surprise Lena just nods her head and slowly starts to walk over to them. 'My God what has she been through to just give up and let a man do whatever so she doesn't get hurt,' you think. You grab her arm and pull her behind you and she looks at you with surprise as well.

"We won't be going no where with you," you growl and they look at you smiling. "Well I can take you the hard way if that's how you want it," Dan says and you see the guy named Rob moving off to your side looking at Lena and you just start laughing hysterically. You turn to Lena and tell her to get in the truck and lock the door and close her eyes. She actually listens to you.

This surprises them and they look nervous a second before Dan lunges at you and you dodge him and connect a fist to his stomach. The two guys from the side come at you and take you down. You kick one off of you and feel his ribs crack with the force you used and then you feel the other's fist hit you in the jaw and you let the monster inside you out. You feel your teeth sink into Jake's neck and you shake violently like a wild dog. You know you hit an artery when all the blood starts squirting out and Dan backs away screaming and you grab him and throw him into Rob.

"Take your friend to the hospital and get out of here and say nothing to no one or I will hunt you down and gut you in your sleep," you hiss and you can tell your eyes are red it's something you just sense.

They grab their friend and run away crying, well they try to run anyways it's actually a lot of stumbling. You wipe your face on your sleeve and close your eyes getting them under control. Then you get into the truck.

"Hey Lena you can open your eyes now. They are gone," you say to her. She peeks through her hands and pulls you into a hug crying. "How did you make them go away?" she cries in relief. "I learned some self defense from two of the greatest people," you tell her.

She sees the fresh blood all over your jaw and sleeve. "Are you hurt?" she asks. "No I just broke ones nose and it started bleeding," you say and pull away sitting back on your side of the truck. "We should go and find somewhere a bit far away to sleep you think?" You ask her and she nods starting the truck. She drives for about forty minutes before she pulls on a back road that's blocked with trees.

You close your eyes and get comfortable. You feel her eyes on you and you turn to look at her.

"Thank you (Y/N) I've never had anyone stick up like that for me, I swear you're an angel," she says. "I don't know about an angel but you are welcome Lena, I will do my best to protect you when I'm with you," you tell her and you see her smile and close her eyes. It doesn't take long before you hear her breathing even out and you know she's sleeping.

You pull up your shirt to check your wound and notice it looks like it's healing rather quickly and you check your others and they look the same. You feel confused but wonder if they heal quicker when you're in your monster form. You shrug it off and close your eyes.

You think of your boys and how much you miss them and before you drift off you see Dean sitting in the Impala and he looks really sad and has tears in his eyes. You reach out and touch his face and whisper "Don't cry Dean, everything will be okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Dean's P.O.V

It doesn't take us long to find an old warehouse and get the supplies to summon Crowley. We put a Devils trap on the roof and when he appears he knows he isn't going anywhere.

"Well if it's not the hardy boys," he sighs. "So what's the problem this time?" he asks as he searches around the room with his eyes.

"Shut the hell up Crowley, you know why we brought you here," I growl at him. He totally ignores me and looks behind Sam to see Charlie.

"That doesn't look like (Y/N)." He says pointing at Charlie. I see realization dawn on Crowley. "WHERE THE HELL IS (Y/N)?" He yells. I see the anger and fear washing through his face.

"Why don't you tell us that!" I yell back to him. We watch as his eyes go red. "IF I KNEW DO YOU THINK I WOULD BLOODY PANIC ABOUT IT!" he yells.

I glance at Sam and I can see the fear in his eyes knowing Crowley was telling the truth. "She left late last night we thought she would have gone to you," Sam tells him. "You guys are MORONS let me out of here so I can find her before something else does," he says.

"Guys I think we should let him try, he might be able to help us find her quicker and we need to call Cas as well," Charlie says coming up to stand by me.

"The only way I'm going to let you out is if you find her before us you will bring her back to me," I tell him.

"Fine! I don't want her alone out there. But squirrel if I found out you hurt her I will kill you myself," he growls. I roll my eyes "Anytime Crowley, I will kick your ass," I say.

"Enough (Y/N)'s out there, stop arguing. We need to find her," Charlie says and shoots the Devils trap to let Crowley out. He disappears before I can say anything else.

"Well shit that was a waste of time," Sam sighs and rubs his face. "I'm going to go check in with Bobby. Dean you call Cas and get his feather ass here to help," Sam tells me.

I watch him pull his phone out and leave the warehouse with Charlie following him.

"Cas you feathery son of a bitch get down here I need your help," I say looking up at the roof.

I hear the flutter of wings and turn to see Cas behind me. "(Y/N) left I need you to find her," I tell him before he even talks. "What do you mean she left Dean, why would she leave?" he questions. "Sam and I, well especially me, were pretty harsh on her when she came back after what happened. I was just shocked and confused. I wasn't very nice to her." I admit to him. He cocks his head at me and I look away ashamed.

"We need to find her Dean. There is bad things coming for her now," he says. "I know Cas, can you sense her?" I ask. I watch as he closes his eyes. He reaches out and touches my shoulder and I feel the world spin.

We end up along side a back road. "Where the hell are we?" I ask. "This is the last place I feel her." He says looking around. "I think she has covered herself with protection," he finishes. I look at the road and sigh "Well at least we know what direction she went."

Sam's P.O.V

My heart almost stopped when I heard Crowley say that (Y/N) wasn't with him. I saw the fear in his eyes and knew he wasn't lying about it. After he left to find her. I told Dean to call Cass and I would call Bobby to check and see if he heard anything new. I walked out dialing Bobby with Charlie on my heels.

"Hey Bobby have you heard anything yet?" I ask. "No Sam not yet I've been checking in with all the hunters I can get ahold of and they haven't heard or seen anything yet, I'll call you as soon as something comes up," Bobby tells me. "Thanks Bobby," I say. "I know you boys are worried about her and damn I am too so when you see her again you make sure you never do something stupid again," Bobby says. "Yes Bobby , thanks again talk to you later," I say. "See ya Sam," He finishes and hangs up.

I jump and Charlie curses when we see Cas and Dean appear out of nowhere. "Did you guys find anything" I ask.

"She used some kind of protection so I can't find her but I traced her to a back road that heads towards Wyoming," Cass says.

"Well at least it's a lead of some sort," I say. "Yeah so let's get a move on towards Wyoming Sammy. Charlie I was hoping you can stay at the bunker in case (Y/N) happens to have second thoughts and comes home," Dean says. "Yeah no problem," Charlie answers.

We drop Charlie off back at the bunker as the sun starts to go down and promise to call her if we find anything and we take off towards Wyoming .

Dean's P.O.V

"Dean we need to pull over and rest. Also need to eat," Sam tells me. "Sam just one more hour okay?" I ask. "You said that two hours ago Dean. I know you want to catch up to (Y/N) I do too but we have to eat and sleep so we can," Sam tells me.

I feel myself sigh because I know he's right we haven't eaten in a long time. "Okay let's get some food and sleep for a few hours then head back out," I say. I see the look in his eyes and I know his mind is racing. "We don't even know if this is the way she went Dean," Sam tells me. "It's the best we got Sam this road is the last place Cas felt her." I look back to the road and turn the music up.

We stop in a town in Colorado around 10 at night. I pretty much flew all the way, thanking my luck I never got pulled over.

Sam goes into the hotel and gets us a room for the night while I stop at a local gas station that's open all night. I grab some stuff and go up to the clerk. She is an older lady in her 60's I take out my phone and show her a picture I have of (Y/N). "Have you seen this girl she's my sister. She ran away from home, my brother and I are worried," I tell her. She looks me up and down and sees how tired and worried I look. "I seen her. She was the young girl that stopped in at the restaurant this morning when I was working. She had a black hair girl with her who looked to be older, around her mid 20's. They ate quickly and then left," she tells me. I get excited, "Did you happen to see the vehicle she was in?" I ask. "Some old red pickup," she says. I thank her and grab my things to leave. She calls for me before I open the door and walks over to me, "I don't know who your sister and that girl are running from but I hope you find them first. Your sister looked to be in pain pretty bad and the other one had bruises on her." I look at her, "That's my plan Ma'am I need to find her before it's to late, thank you again," I tell her and rush back to the motel.

I feel relieved to know we are going the right way but I can't stop thinking of the look in the lady's eyes when she told me that our girl was in pain. I feel angry at myself knowing she's out there in pain and I can't help.

I pound on the motel door waiting for Sam to open it. "Sam open the damn door." "Hold on Dean I'm coming," he says and I can tell he is flustered. He opens the door and I notice he just got out of the shower his hair is still wet.

I move quickly passed him and he shuts the door. "Dean what is it?" he asks knowing somethings up.

"I asked the store clerk if she seen (Y/N) and I shown her a picture and she said that she was at the diner in town this morning with another women. So we know she was here Sammy," I say with excitement. "That's great Dean now we know we are on the right track," Sam says.

"Well let's get going I want to find her soon the lady said she looked like she was hurting a lot," I say grabbing my bag and heading to the door.

"Whoa hold up Dean we need to rest and you need a shower, a few hours won't hurt," Sam tells me. "What the hell Sam we need to find her and she already has a day on us," I argue. I just can't believe he doesn't want to get going. "Do you not want her back is that is Sam?" I yell. Sam is across the room in seconds and slams me against the door. "Don't you ever say that you know I want her back just as bad as you do!" he yells. I push him off me "Well don't seem like it," I tell him.

"Dean we need some rest we won't be able to find her if we are dead because you crashed from not sleeping," He says.

"Fine whatever Sammy we leave at six am then that gives us about six hours for sleep happy?" I ask. "That's fine Dean take a shower and sleep," he sighs.

Time I get out of the shower Sam is passed out cold with his clothes on. I lay on my bed and toss and turn until I drift off.

I wake up covered in sweat and gasping. I dreamed I saw (Y/N) getting attacked by a vampire and it killed her before I reached her. I look at the clock and its only three thirty and I get up and grab my coat and leave the hotel room and head to the Impala.

I sit there and turn on some Metallica and look at the photos on my phone of (Y/N) and I can't help but feel regret. All I can think about is how I let her down. One of the few people in this world that means the most to me. I know I should have showed her what she means to me and I hate that she's in pain now. I'm scared I will not make it in time to find her.

I feel tears in my eyes and watch as they fall unto my lap. I close my eyes and I feel something touch my cheek lightly and I swear I hear (Y/N) whisper "Don't cry Dean, everything will be okay." I turn towards the passenger seat and no one is there. I lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes thinking I'm going crazy.

I wake to the Impala's trunk slamming and Sam getting in. "How long you been in here?" Sam asks.

I sit up and look at the time it's five forty-five. "Not long just about two hours," I say. "Well I grabbed all your stuff so let's go," Sam says looking at the map.

We head out hitting the road heading to Wyoming hoping to catch (Y/N) before it's to late.


	8. Chapter 8

You open your eyes and forget where you are. You jump up and look around. You take a deep breath and relax once you see Lena still sleeping. You look out your window and see the sun is high up in the sky. You look at the clock on the dash and it says it's almost noon. You let out a soft sigh and open the truck door to get out and stretch.

I can't believe I actually slept that long and had no nightmares as well, you say to yourself. You start to walk towards the trees and head into them a ways before you stop and relieve yourself. As you head back to the truck you remember seeing Dean crying last night and touching his cheek telling him everything will be okay. But what was weird was he turned and looked right into your face before you fell asleep. "Huh must be me imagining him up for comfort. I doubt he will be crying about me leaving anyways he was the one who wanted space." You tell yourself.

Your almost back to the truck when you hear Lena yelling your name with panic. You take off running and skid to a stop by her. She is by her door. "What's wrong Lena?" you ask as you look around to make sure no one's there to hurt her. "Oh God I couldn't find you and I thought you left or got hurt," she says as she throws her arms around you. You weren't expecting her to hug you so you just stand there but then slowly pat her back as she cries into your shoulder. "Hey Lena it's okay I just had to use the bathroom I'm sorry I scared ya." You say. She let's go and backs away. "I'm just glad your still with me (Y/N) I haven't had a friend in a long time," she says. "I would never leave and not tell you Lena especially after helping me," you tell her.

She gives you a smile and then looks up to the sky. "Its such a beautiful day out don't you think?" she asks. "Yeah it is beautiful," you say. "Well I'm going to use the bathroom and then we can get back on the road and hopefully hit Montana soon to find those mountains for you," she laughs. "You know you want to see the mountains as well Lena," you giggle back. You see her look at you and smile nervously before saying, "I was actually hoping you wouldn't mind if we stayed together once you get to where you want to be." "I don't mind Lena but I can't promise you I can stay in one spot forever like I said there's bad people chasing me." you tell her honestly. She gives you a small smile and starts to head off to use the bathroom. You sigh and look around feeling bad that you let another person down. You think about the boys and Charlie as well. You want to call them and see how they were but you left your phone on your pillow so the couldn't trace you. You stand and wait tell you see Lena come back out of the trees and you both get in the truck and hit the road heading towards Montana.

You drive for about two hours before you tell Lena a to pull over and run in the store to grab her some food and water. You noticed she was looking pretty white and you heard her stomach growl. She thanked you when you handed it to her and you offered to drive and she gladly let you take over. "Do you mind if I stop at a pay phone at the bar across the road before we leave? The guy at the store said there is one there." You say. "I thought you didn't want anyone to know where you were?" she looked at you curiously. "I don't but I have to call my Uncle Bobby and see if he knows how my friends are doing, you say, I need to make sure everyone is okay." "I understand and yeah that will be fine (Y/N)." she says to you. You smile at her and pull across the road to the bar and jump out.

You walk into the bar and it's dead except for one customer and the bartender. They both look up at you when the door closes. "Well hello there little lady, how may I help you?" the bartender asks. "I just need to use the pay phone if you don't mind," you say sweetly. He gives me a smile and points over to the back wall. You give him a quick thank you and head to the phone. You stop and look around and glance back at the two men who went back to talking and not even watching you. You pull out some coins and some fall on the medium area rug they have by the phone. You bend over and pick them up slowly. You finally stand and put in some money and call Bobby.

It rings four times before you hear him answer. "Hello," his rough voice says. "Hey Bobby," you say . "(Y/N)? Is that you?" he asks. "Yeah Bobby it's me," you say. "Jesus girl where are you? Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?" he asks. "I'm okay Bobby and I don't need you to get me, I'm safe." You answer his million questions. "I received a call from Garth in Wyoming saying that he thinks you were there last night. There was a report of a wild dog attack on a few guys, but when he tried to talk to them one of the guys slip up and said that a beautiful girl sunk her teeth into his friends neck and violently shook his friend. But what got Garth thinking of you was because he mentioned that her eyes turned red when she yelled. And when he asked why she attacked he started to cry and wouldn't answer. Was that you (Y/N)?" he asks. You feel angry at his accusation of you just attacking some poor person. "Do you know what they wanted to do to us Bobby huh? They were going to try to rape us, I wasn't going to let them touch her." you say angry. "Who are you with (Y/N)? And I don't give a damn about those guys I care about you," he tells you. "It don't matter where I am Bobby," you answer feeling the anger go away at him telling you he cares about you. "(Y/N) you need to go back to the boys or come here there are bad things coming for you," he says. "I know Bobby but I can't protect Dean and Sam if I'm just as dangerous as the other monsters." You tell him. "You just need to learn to control it (Y/N), let us help you please." He says. You sigh and hear the door to the bar open and close but pay no mind to it. "I can't Bobby I can't live with myself if I end up hurting one of you," you tell him. "But your willing to put the person your with in danger though," he says. "Bobby I won't hurt…." You get whipped around from the phone and there you are face to face with Crowley. "What the hell?" You yell and you can hear Bobby yelling your name and panicking from the phone as it's swinging from its cord. You watch as Crowley hangs it up and pushes you into the wall and grabs your arms. You glance behind him and see the two men passed out on the floor.

"How did you find me?" You ask and you can see the anger in his face and feel his hands tighten around your arms. "I have my demons everywhere (Y/N). Now tell me why you left and didn't come to me?" he growls. "Because I didn't want Dean and Sam to find me," you yell at him trying to get your arms free. "You aren't going nowhere kitten so stop fighting, you're mine now." He says and slams his lips against yours


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's P.O.V

I glance down to the map in my lap and let out a sigh when I look at the time. It's thirty minutes tell noon and we are almost to the Wyoming border. I look over to Dean, his knuckles are turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard and I can tell he is in deep thought. I want to comfort him by saying we will find (Y/N) but I know how stupid it sounds because I've told him so many times as it is.

I felt so much anger in me last night when he told me I didn't want (Y/N) back. I wanted to beat the shit out of him. He doesn't understand I'm dying on the inside. I love her and I know he does too but he is my brother, I have to look out for him as well. They both mean everything to me and I need him to sleep and eat so nothing happens to him I couldn't bare to have something happen to him right now, I need him.

"We almost to the Wyoming border Sam?" Dean asks pulling me out of my thoughts. "Um yea about twenty five more miles." I listen as he grunts and turns up the radio.

Not even five minutes later I feel my phone vibrate. I turn the music down and answer. "Hey Bobby you find her?" From the corner of my eye's I see Dean whip his head toward me.

"Well I think we got a lead Sam. Garth just gave me a call and told me something weird happened in this town right on the Wyoming border," I hear Bobby say. "Really we are about fifteen minutes away from the border," I tell him.

"Sam what's going on?" I hear Dean ask but I'm listening to Bobby explain what Garth heard and I know it has to be (Y/N). "SAM!" Yells Dean. I turn and glare at him.

"Yeah Bobby we will meet him there, tell him about fifteen minutes, and thanks Bobby we wouldn't know what to without you," I say and before I hang up I smirk when I hear him call us idjits.

I look at Dean and I can tell he is mad. "Dean I was on the phone you need to have patience." I hear him scoff. "Bobby says that Garth found a lead on (Y/N)." I say. I tell him what Bobby said and he hits the accelerator.

It only takes us ten minutes to get to Garth and Dean barely puts the car in park before he jumps out leaving the car running. I take off sprinting to catch up with him.

I see Garth get a bit scared and start fidgeting as we approach him. With the way Dean is moving and looks I would be a bit scared as well. "Garth you think it was (Y/N)?" Dean asks when he gets close.

"I believe so. The guys that I talked to made it sound like it is most likely her," Garth tells us. "Where these guys at?" I manage to ask. "At the hospital still. Their friend lost a lot of blood and they're in shock I'm guessing."

"Come on Sam let's go talk to those assholes," Dean says and takes off to the car and jumps in. "Thanks Garth," I yell over my shoulder following Dean. He yells something back but I don't hear because I barely get in the car before Dean takes off.

When we get to the hospital we grab our detective id's and head in. "Hello we are looking for a couple guys that came in early this morning claiming to be attacked by an animal," Dean tells the lady at the front desk. "That is confidential," she says with an attitude returning to the computer. "Ma'am I'm detective Robert Plant and this is detective Page now can you give us the information I need before I contact your supervisor." I can feel the anger pouring off Dean and I look at him shocked. The lady's face is afraid. "I'm sorry sir they are on the second floor room 262," she says quickly. Dean takes off towards the stairs. "Thank you Ma'am," I say as I follow him.

"Dean! What the hell was that." I hiss at him as we climb the stairs. "She was being a stuck up bitch Sam and we don't have time for that so drop it." I scoff as we hit the second floor and head to room 262.

As we enter the room I see three men. Two are in hospital beds and one is sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. I walk further into the room. I turn around when Dean shuts the door giving him a confused look. He doesn't even look at me.

"Who are you guys?" one of the men ask and I turn my attention to him. "I'm detective Robert Plant and this is my partner detective Page we have some questions about what happened," Dean says. The man in the chair stands up, "We already talked to the other detective."

"We know this but we are working the case about a missing female and what you guys have mentioned to the other detective makes us think it's our missing person," I say.

I watch as all the men exchange uneasy glances. "We don't know what we saw we were drunk it had to be a wild dog," the man standing up says. "Cut the bullshit and tell us what really happened before I arrest you for lying to us and withholding evidence," Dean snaps.

One of the men in the hospital beds finally speak up. "We were drinking down at the bar in town like we do almost every night. When the bar closed down around 2 a.m. we went to my house but we noticed we didn't have any more beer so we walked to old John's gas station to pick up a few cases but as we approach we see this pretty black haired girl getting gas." He stops and looks at the man who is standing. I glance at Dean and our eyes lock both knowing they are wanting to hide something.

"What happened next?" I ask him, trying to keep myself under control because I know they had to provoke (Y/N) to make her that violent.

He clears his throat and looks down at his hands in his lap before he continues. He starts speaking quietly. "Speak up!" Dean grunts at him in anger. I listen as his voice starts to quiver. "We were drunk we didn't think about what we were doing. We just wanted to have some fun she was pretty but before we got to her a younger girl came out of the store yelling her name." He looks past me and Dean at the wall caught up in his story. "The young girl was beautiful and very protective over the other women. We um tried to make them come back to our house for some fun but they didn't want to," He says.

"What the young girl look like?" Dean asks. I listen to the man explain, it sounds like (Y/N).

Dean looks at me and nods knowing it was her. "Why did she attack you?" I ask but I'm thinking I already know the answer and I'm trying to conceal my anger. No one answers. They all look down and away from us.

"My partner asked you a god damn question!" Dean yells impatiently. The guy that was in the other hospital bed with the bandage on his neck visible jumps at Dean's anger. "We tried to take them, we were going to rape them, he cries out, we are sorry. God we are so sorry," he bawls.

I feel the fire course through me and I punch the wall right by the man's head. They all look at me shocked and scared and Dean grabs me but I can see he is barely controlling himself as well. "You are lucky she didn't kill you and damn lucky we don't do it. If I ever hear you guys even touch another women unwanted again I will break every damn bone in your body and keep you alive to die of starvation," I hear Dean growl at them before he pulls me through the door.

"Jesus Sam I thought you wanted us to stay under control." I glare at Dean and he gives me a pat on the shoulder, "we better go before they charge us for the hole in the wall." We head out of the hospital as fast as we can.

Once we make it back to the Impala I take out my phone to give Bobby a call but before I dial anything Dean speaks, "I'm sorry Sammy I know you care about her too. I shouldn't have said that you don't want her back. I'm just worried about her." I give him a small smile. "Its okay Dean your stressed, hell we both are." He smiles at me, "give Bobby a call and tell him we are heading back out on the road we can't be to far behind her," he taps the top of the car before he gets in.

I let out a deep sigh and look up at the sky before I dial Bobby.

Dean's POV

We have been on the road about two hours after dealing with those assholes at the hospital. I was surprised to see Sam show his anger, he is the one that usually can keep his cool. It makes me proud of him though because it gets old not knowing what he is feeling when it comes to (Y/N). I know he cares for her because she was always with him and came to him for everything.

I look over to Sam and I see his hand he punched the wall with has dried blood on it. "Probably should clean your hand up," I say but he is so lost in thought he didn't hear me. "Sammy!" I say loudly. He jumps and looks at me "What's wrong Dean?" I look at him concerned, "I said you should clean up your hand." He glances down at his hand, "Okay." He grabs the aid kit from the glove box and starts cleaning but before he gets it finished his phone rings and he drops everything on the floor to answer it.

"Hey Bobby what's going on? Slow down Bobby, let me put you on speaker," he says. I slow down and pull over to the side of the road and I feel my heart rate increase.

"(Y/N) called me from some payphone. We were talking she said she was with someone else and I was telling her to come back home but she said she didn't want to end up hurting us but before she finished she dropped the phone and I heard a struggle and her yell 'What the Hell' before the phone went dead."

I look to Sam and I can see the terror in his face. "Shit Bobby did she say where she was? And how long ago was this?" I ask. "About ten minutes ago and no she didn't tell me but I had Garth track the number it's from some town called Glendo, it's in Wyoming."

"Glendo? Oh we are almost there Bobby about ten miles away." Sam says. "Well you better hurry your ass's up and get to her," I hear him say but I'm already slamming the car into drive and flying on the highway.

"She better be okay or I'm killing every son of a bitch that touches her," I growl out and look at Sam. I see the fire in his eyes and know he is feeling exactly how I am.


	10. Chapter 10

You can't believe that Crowley kissed you. I mean not that you hated it but he scared the living daylights out of you when he whipped you around. You finally push him away, "Crowley back off, I'm not going anywhere with you." You watch as he scoffs, "You really think you have a choice kitten? The Winchester's will be here any minute, so you'll either going with me or them. You aren't safe by yourself," he growls.

It takes you a minute to realize he said your boys were close and you don't want to be near them, you just wanted them safe. "I'm not going with either of you, I'm fine on my own," you tell him as you move off the wall.

He slams you back into the wall with such force you feel a sharp pain in your abdomen wound. You let out a hiss and know he is not letting you get away easily. "Fine Crowley, I'll go with you just stop shoving me against the wall," you sigh in defeat. He backs up looking at you skeptically making sure your not going to try something. "Just let me tell my friend I'm leaving please," I say sadly. "Fine but I'm not letting you out of my sight and you better hurry unless you want to see the hardy boys," he says.

You walk by him onto the medium rug that you passed before and he follows. You keep walking until your off of it then you turn around and give as light laugh. He stops and looks at you funny. "What's so funny (Y/N)?" he asks as he walks towards you but as soon as he gets to the end of the rug he stops. "Bloody hell!" he snaps.

Flashback twenty minutes ago.

You noticed the way the store clerk was looking at you when you walked in to grab some stuff for Lena. You got an uneasy feeling about him. When you grab everything you needed you go up to pay. "Well hello little lady did you find everything you needed?" he asks. You look up at him and feel yourself stiffen. You see his true hideous face hiding behind the human one. You look away quickly so you don't look suspicious.

"Is there a pay phone I can use sir?" You ask politely and chance a glance at him. His face is no longer hideous but looks like a normal human's. "Not here but there's one across the road at the bar," he answers. You give him a fake smile and tell him thank you.

When you hear the door shut on your way out you finally mumble to yourself, "Must be a demons true form. Never seen that before but with all these changes happening to me I wouldn't doubt it." You jump into the truck and talk to Lena asking her if you can stop across the way to call your Uncle.

When you walk in the bar you instantly know the two are human. After you tell them you want to use the payphone you head over to it stopping when you hit a rug. You glance over at the two men and notice they aren't even looking in your direction so you pretend to drop some coins and flip the rug over. You have a feeling that the demon you seen was on the lookout for you.

You know you don't have paint to make the devils trap but you pull out some markers you grabbed from your bag before you came in. You quickly finish and flip it back over glancing back to make sure they didn't see you. You grab you coins and slowly get back up heading over to the pay phone.

End of Flashback.

"You better let me out of this (Y/N) or you'll regret it!" Crowley yells at you. "I'm sorry Crowley, I really am but I'm not going back with you or them, I would kill myself if I ever hurt them or even you," you say sincerely as you head to the door. "(Y/N) DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" you hear him yell as you walk out the door. You feel guilty knowing you did that to him after all he has done is help you.

You jump in the truck and Lena gives you a weird look. "What was all the yelling about?" She asks curiously. "Just some drunks messing around," you answer as you back out. You know you only have a few minutes tell the boys show up.

Dean POV

I hear my phone ring as I'm speeding through the small town. "Hello?" I answer. "Squirrel I found her but she managed to trick me, got me stuck in a damn devils trap," I hear Crowley say. "Really Crowley you're the king of hell and you let a seventeen year old trick you?" I snap.

"Don't get snippy with me, she's smarter then she looks," I hear him pout. I roll my eyes, "How long ago did she leave?" I ask. "Few minutes." I look at Sam and nod as we fly by the bar. "Well we will catch her," I say as I hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sam asks. "Crowley, he caught up with (Y/N) but she tricked him now he's stuck in a devils trap at the bar." I hear Sam laugh and say "She learned from the best." I look at him, "that she did little brother, that she did." I feel a full grin bust across my face knowing I'll be seeing her soon.

Normal POV

I'm heading down the highway and I keep looking in the rearview mirror. I have a feeling that I'll be caught up to soon. "(Y/N) are you Okay?" I hear Lena ask. I glance over at her and see she looks concerned.

"When I talked to my uncle he said my friends where really close," I say truthfully. "Oh," is her only response. I look away from her and back to the mirror and see a black car flying behind me.

"Shit, Lena hand me my hoody lets pray they don't know what vehicle we are in," I panic. She throws me my jacket and I put it on throwing my hood up. I watch as she looks back at them.

"Don't look Lena maybe they will just pass us and keep going," I tell her hopefully. She nods her head and stares straight ahead. "How did they find you so fast?" I sigh, "they have amazing abilities and have eyes everywhere." We watch as they fly past us and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"(Y/N) they're hitting their breaks," she says clearly scared. I watch as they slowly come to a stop and I see Dean's hand come out the window and wave me to pull over. "Well so much for the mountains," I say sadly looking at Lena. She looks at me with tears in her eyes as I pull over. "Do you have to go back with them?" she asks. We watch as they get out of the vehicle and start to head over only for Sam to stop Dean and say something. He looks at Sam then at us and stops. I feel my heart start to race when I see them stare at me.

"They won't let me leave again," I say looking at her. I really want to go hug them but I don't want to leave her. I notice she's staring at me. "You miss them don't you?" she asks. "God yes I do but I don't want nothing happening to them they should have stayed away," I tell her. " I'll be sitting here go talk to them," she says.

I nod my head at her and get out of the truck. I'm barely at the front of the truck when I see Dean take off running towards me and Sam's not far behind.

When I feel Dean's arms wrap around me then Sam's I feel the world fall away and I can't help but feel safe in their arms. Like nothing bad will happen to us if we stay like this.

They pull back and I look at each of them. "(Y/N) I'm so sorry, I was so stupid please don't ever leave us again. We can get through this but only if we are together," Dean says and I watch a tear fall down his cheek as Sam touches my face. "What happens if I hurt you again I could never forgive myself," I say close to tears. "We will help you control it, we will learn how to, we promise, just come home," Sam answers.

I turn back to where Lena is and look at her. "I can't leave her, she needs me," I say turning back around looking at the boys. "We need you (Y/N)," Dean says. I feel sadness sweep in knowing I'm going to be letting her down.

"Can she come with us?" I ask already knowing the answer. "It's not safe you know that," Dean answers. "How about Bobby's or with Garth just tell I figure out what to do about her husband," I tell them and they give me weird looks. "He's abusive and he will be looking for her," I say.

"Let me call Garth," Sam says. "Thanks Sammy, I say and hug him. Let me go get her and see if she's okay with that first." I turn around to head back to the vehicle but Dean grabs me and pulls me into him again. "I missed you so much, I'm sorry I should have never walked away that night." I hear him whisper to me. I look into his eyes and see the pain. He pulls away and I walk away and when I'm halfway to the truck I turn around and look at Dean.

"Dean, I missed you too, then I look at Sam, you too Sam," I say and see them smile. I hear the flutter of wings behind me and before I turn around I see their smiles disappear.

When I turn I see two angels standing there with their angel blades and before I can do anything I feel a horrible pain in my head and I hear Dean and Sam yelling. I watch as everything slows and I see Dean and Sam running at me before I feel the world spin and everything goes black.


End file.
